An Arc Jinchuriki
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After losing all of his friends in his old world and being expelled from Beacon, Jaune Arc is given a second chance by Kami herself. A chance to start over in a whole new world where ninjas can bend the elements to their will, and demons far stronger than the Grimm roam the planet. At first, Jaune is happy living his life as a ninja, but what happens when Beacon wants him back?
1. Chapter 1

_**I got my inspiration for this story through a combination of reading Naruto manga and reading up on Japanese Lore and Myth. And so, this story was created. I hope you guys like the idea. This is just a prologue, so it's not going to be very long. I hope you all understand. Well, without further ado, let's do this thing!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY! And I still don't own Naruto! But if I owned either franchise, then Jaune and Yang would have gotten together and Sakura wouldn't have been such a shallow fangirl who was only good for being a meat shield.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 ** _'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking_**

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 ** _The Legend Begins Anew!_**

* * *

 _Seventeen years ago, two demons attacked Konohagakure no Sato: The Village Hidden in the Leaves. These demons were entities of pure chakra known as Bijuu. One of them was a spirit known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the other was known as the Yamata no Orochi or Hachibi no Hebi. The Nine-Tailed Fox and the Eight-Headed Eight-Tailed Snake._

 _But while the two demons were indeed attacking the village, it would seem as though both demons were more interested in fighting each other rather than the destruction of the village. Many suspect that it was merely a stroke of bad luck that the village ended up caught in the crossfire. But the villagers couldn't simply give up on their home and die like cowards! The Shinobi and Kunoichi of the village did everything they could to defend their home, many losing their lives in the process!_

The scene opens up on a full moon night where a huge red fox that seems to be as huge as Godzilla from the 2014 film with red fur, long ears like those of a rabbit, and nine thrashing tails was growling and snarling as it towered over a nearby village surrounded by a forest of dense trees. And standing away from it was an equally agitated and equally large snake. The snake was brown with a light tan underbelly, and it had eight heads and eight tails connected to a single body. And while the majority of the heads are those of rattlesnakes, the main head has the iconic crown of a cobra. A king cobra to be exact.

The only true similarities between the two demons were their eyes. They're red with slit pupils. The fox roared and pounced at the snake, forcing it to contort its body to avoid the strike before lashing out with two of its eight heads. The force of their attacks was enough to send clouds of debris and combat dust everywhere. And down below, the ninja and kunoichi who were unlucky enough to be too close were killed in the crossfire.

 **"Don't let up! We must hold out until Lord Hokage arrives!"** yelled a bloodied shinobi.

No sooner than that was said did help arrive. There was a great big thud as a huge toad with reddish-orange skin wearing a dark blue hakama, smoking a pipe, and carrying a tanto on his hip arriving on the scene. And riding atop this toad was a man with spiky golden hair.

The fox and the snake demon both stopped fighting for a moment as their attention was caught by something that would have been good prey for both of them.

This would prove to be their downfall, however, as the man on the toad weaved through several hand signs as a bright flash of light enveloped the entire area. The scene then shifts to an altar where two newborn baby boys lay crying with intricate seals on their bellies. Both children had blonde hair and blue eyes, but one of the boys had three whisker-like birthmarks on each side of his face.

 _To save the village the Yondaime Hokage, or Fourth Fire Shadow, sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yamata no Orochi into the navel passages (bellies) of two babies who had been born that night. Their umbilical cords freshly cut. He did this by using the Shiki Fujin, or Dead Demon Consuming Seal, sacrificing his own soul to the Shinigami in order to seal the demons into the children. It was the Yondaime's last wish that the two children be seen as heroes for keeping the demons at bay._

 _This is their story…_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **So this is what I have for the story so far. Rest assured that I will be making the future chapters much longer than this. A few episodes will be following the anime while the vast majority will follow the events of the manga. Although when I do the sequel, which will follow the events of Shippuden, I'm not certain how far I'll get into that one. I'm REALLY far behind when it comes to Shippuden. But for now, I'll see you all in the next chapter. And I know this isn't a Star Wars story, but may the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have seen reviews where some of you are voicing your concerns about the story. I know that there are a lot of cliches out there that some of you don't necessarily like. But rest assured, this story won't be following those particular cliques, but there will be some parts that seem like they do. Either way, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review at the end. Know that flames will be fed to the Nibi no Nekomata.**_

 _ ***I still don't own the rights to RWBY or Naruto. Rooster Teeth and Kishimoto do.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Council Meetings - Fending Off Heartless Monsters!**_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the recently reinstated Sandaime Hokage, sighed in exasperation as he looked out over the village that he calls home. The damages from the attack of the Kyuubi and the Hachibi weren't as great as he expected them to be so the buildings of the village only required minor repairs, however a great deal of shinobi and kunoichi lost their lives. Even their beloved Yondaime and his wife died in the sealing of the beasts.

But something about the attack made absolutely zero sense to the old man. He can't really speak for the Kyuubi, but the Yamata no Orochi is normally a more neutral demon and doesn't spend a lot of time with humanity. It prefers to live in seclusion in the mountainous regions, as far away from humans as physically possible. So what drove it so close to Konoha and into the Kyuubi's path?

Was it perhaps a dispute over food? Territory, maybe?

Either way, it's caused a great time of weakness and mourning for everyone in the village. Himself included, as his wife, Biwako Sarutobi, was murdered before the Kyuubi and the Hachibi ever began their attack. But he has a feeling the the attack of the two demons and the murder of his wife are connected somehow. The aged Hokage just can't figure out how…

He looked over to a pair of cots in his office where the two children were sleeping peacefully. The seals were fully visible, both being reinforced by the Death God himself, and still acclimating a small portion of the Bijuu and their chakra to the still children's still developing Chakra Coils. This way the kids will be able to fully utilize the potent Youkai of the demons within them in the future without harming themselves.

He couldn't stop a smile from forming as he looked at the sleeping youngsters, not even a full day old yet. One of the children was the son of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. They had named their son Naruto, meaning Maelstrom, after the main character in his student Jiraiya's first and only non-perverted book titled Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, making the Gama-Sennin the lad's godfather. Little Naruto has many of his mother's facial features like her nose, chin, and cheekbones, but he got his father's hair and eyes. Golden blonde hair that's already showing signs of spiking up in all directions, and deep blue eyes. He also has three whisker shaped birthmarks on both sides of his face, a trait he got from his mother being the Kyuubi's previous Jinchuriki. That, or they're the result of sealing the fox into him.

The other boy is a little different, however. This child is the son of two members of the Uchiha clan: one of Konoha's founding clans and the clan that wields one of the Three Great Doujutsu. A Kekkei Genkai known throughout the Elemental Countries as the Sharingan, or 'Copy-Wheel Eye'. Like most members of his clan, the child was born with the iconic black hair of the Uchiha, but unlike most Uchihas, the boy has ocean blue eyes instead of their trademark onyx black eyes. He does however have the same pale skin that most members of the Uchiha clan seem to have written into their genetic code.

For some reason, the boy's parents decided to name the boy Jaune. A sort of a play on an old war hero from a time when Chakra was never utilized by man and Jutsu didn't exist. A hero named Joan of Arc. Though for what reason, Hiruzen doesn't know. All he knows is that like Naruto, Jaune also has a physical trait that shows he is a Jinchuriki. His eyes are more almond shaped instead of round, like those of a snake. Unlike the more venomous members of the snakes, however, his pupils retained their round shape.

Hiruzen frowned as he realized something pertaining to Jaune and Naruto.

' _If I reveal these children's status as Jinchuriki then everyone in the village will be out for their blood. But I can't simply lie to the village either. It was Minato's last wish that these children be seen as heroes, but there's a very high chance that they'll be seen as the demons themselves. Then of course there's the matter of my old teammates. Knowing Danzo, he'll want both children put in his ROOT program in order to turn them into emotionless drones to be used as weapons for the village, but I can't allow that to happen either. What can I do? What SHOULD I do?'_

Hiruzen was broken from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. And from the sound of it, it seemed to be rather frantic.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal the Hokage's secretary, a young woman with brown hair done up in a bun who looked to be barely in her twenties. Her expression seemed to be distressed and she looked to be worried for the children in the room.

"Sandaime-Sama, the council has called an emergency meeting and they're requesting the presence of yourself and the children." she reported.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He quickly dawned the Hokage robes and hat and picked up Naruto while motioning for one of his hidden ANBU, a purple haired woman with a cat mask, to pick up and carry Jaune.

"Very well. Return to your post. I'll send one of my ANBU to tell the council that I'm on my way." Hiruzen instructed.

His secretary bowed and promptly left to return to her desk, where she would continue to combat her own share of the paperwork that was no doubt caused by the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yamata no Orochi. Once she left, the cat masked woman looked to her leader with concern underneath her mask.

"Hokage-Sama, do you think the council somehow found out about the boys and their tenants?" she asked.

"It's highly possible, Neko. I know for a fact that Danzo kept his ROOT up and running even though I ordered him to disband it a few years after I became Hokage, so it's likely he snuck one of his agents into my office and this agent gave him the news about the two." Hiruzen replied.

He sighed through his nose before looking to the two sleeping babes. Naruto was snoring softly in Hiruzen's arms while Jaune began to suck his thumb in his sleep, a sight that almost had Neko cooing at the cuteness of the baby. The aged Kage had to smile at that behavior. It showed that while Neko was an ANBU and had to keep her emotions in check for the kinds of missions she does, she's still human inside.

It's one of the reasons why Hiruzen ordered for ROOT to be disbanded in the first place. Danzo's training essentially destroys all traces of humanity within a person that is inducted into the program, turning them into emotionless killing tools. Something that goes against the very ideals of their teachers, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages: Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

"But regardless, I suppose their status as Jinchurikis was bound to become public knowledge sooner or later. For now though, let's go and see what the council has called this meeting about."

Neko nodded in acceptance of her leader's words and adjusted Jaune in her arms so he could sleep easier. Without a word, she followed Hiruzen out of the Hokage's office and to the Council Chambers. Better to see what the old mummies want this time.

* * *

 _ ***Konoha Council Chambers…***_

* * *

The Konoha Council was comprised of several men and women who made up two sides to one giant council. They were created by the Nidaime Hokage to act as advisers to the Hokage in times of peace as well as to aid in both shinobi and civilian matters throughout the village. The Shinobi council was comprised of the shinobi clan heads, and they typically dealt with matters pertaining the village's military forces.

The clan heads consisted of the clans from the Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Senju, and Sarutobi clans. However, the current head of the Senju clan hasn't been back in the village for a long time and Sarutobi's son, Asuma, has yet to come of age and take up the mantle of clan head. So these two clans are rarely included.

However, the civilian council is comprised of merchants and business owners who generally manage the income and trade of village goods with other villages. Now lately, the majority of the civilian side of the council along with the elders of the council have been trying to usurp the Hokage's power and basically turn the Hokage into a figurehead with no real power. And Sarutobi has been thinking for a long time 'that's gotta stop.'

However, while the council is there to advise and debate, it is ultimately the Hokage who has the final say in what goes on in the village. And this was going to be one of those times.

Finally Hiruzen and Neko arrived in time to get the meeting underway.

"Now that everyone is assembled, let's get this meeting started." Hiruzen started. "First and foremost, it is with great sorrow that I inform you all of the death of our beloved Yondaime, Minato Namikaze."

Just about everyone on the council lowered their heads in respect for the dead. Minato was good friends with all of the clan heads, as they were all in the same graduating class. So to hear of his death like this and so soon into his reign as Hokage was tragic, to say the least.

"Therefore, I am stepping out of retirement and retaking the mantle as Konoha's Hokage until a suitable Godaime Hokage can be found." Hiruzen continued.

"This is probably for the best." said the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi.

Hiashi Hyuga is a typical looking Hyuga male with long straight brown hair, pale skin, and a serious demeanor that can make him seem rather cold and apathetic. Like all members of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi has pupiless white eyes that would normally give off the impression of blindness. However, if one were to look again or do their research on the three great Doujutsu, one would realize that it's actually the ancient Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga clan, the Byakugan: the 'All Seeing White eye'. Due to the attack on the village caused by two demons at one time, Hiashi, like all of the other clan heads, is dressed in the standard Jonin uniform for Konoha shinobi.

"I agree with Lord Hyuga." said the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku. "With so many of our ninjas dead after that attack, it will take Konoha many years to rebuild its forces back to what they once were. For now, we should focus on rebuilding and replenishing our lost forces."

Fugaku is a man who has the standard look of the Uchiha clan. Black hair, onyx black eyes, pale skin. The only difference is that his Jonin uniform has the red and white Uchiha fan symbol on his left shoulder. Now, it's very rare that the heads of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans agree on anything. Even when on the field of battle. But when they do, it always spells trouble for their enemies. And this is no exception.

"Our numbers were dwindling before with all of the higher class enemies we were facing on missions, and now this!" groaned the Akimichi clan head, Chouza.

"Nevermind that. What I want to know is why you brought two babies to this meeting, Hokage-Sama." added the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume.

Chouza, like all members of the Akimichi clan, is a very heavyset man with squinty brown eyes and long spiky red hair that looks a lot more like a mane than ordinary hair.

Tsume is the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, a clan whose Kekkei Genkai pertains to dogs. This bloodline gives them heightened senses, feral instincts that really come in handy in a fight, near unmatched prowess in Taijutsu (hand to hand combat), and a deep connection with canines such as domestic dogs and wolves. So deep in fact, that every Inuzuka forms a connection and bonds with a dog or wolf to act as their Ninken.

Tsume herself is a very wild looking woman with spiky brown hair and a feral appearance, including slit pupils in her eyes and longer than average canine teeth. One of which was poking from her upper lip. She also has dark skin and the trademark red fang marks on both sides of her face. Her Ninken, a black and white canine with a wolfish appearance named Kuromaru, was seated beside her with his head tilted to the side as he looked at the children with curiosity in his eyes.

Hiruzen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have seen this coming a mile away.

"Before the Yondaime died he managed to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yamata no Orochi. He did this using the Shiki Fujin in order to seal the two Biju into two newborn children, thus turning them into Jinchuriki. Those children… are these two right here." Hiruzen said as he and Neko presented the children to the stunned council. "I present to you the heroes on Konoha, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Jaune!"

At first, no one dared to say a word. These two infants had been turned into demon containers for two of the most dangerous demons in all of existence? Now, the shinobi side of the council was not ignorant to how seals work. They can tell the difference between the metaphorical kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. Even Haruno Mebuki, a retired kunoichi knows how seals work and that the children aren't the demons they contain.

But the rest of the council wasn't so open-minded.

 **"The demons live!"**

 **"Kill them now before they destroy us all!"**

 **"Send them back to hell where they belong!"**

 **"Burn that wretched snake alive before it regains its power!"**

These were but a few of the various shouts of anger and hatred that erupted from the civilian side of the council. Or at least a vast majority of it. Mebuki could only look at her fellow civilian council members with an air of utter disgust. How dare they say things that pertain to killing innocent children?! It is sick and inhumane!

And it looks like she's not the only one who thinks so. Two other civilians looked like they were going to throttle their fellow council members. These council members are Ishida Mitsunari and Oda Oichi, named after two of the great warlords of old. Mitsunari owns a shinobi surplus store that's a family run business and very successful, while Oichi is the nurse at the Ninja Academy. She was one of the many who thought that the shinobi system for the academy focused too much on theory and not enough on the practical aspects of being a ninja.

She, along with those who agreed with her, petitioned to the Yondaime to change the academic system of the Ninja Academy so that is was based less on books and more on actual shinobi training. But with his death, she's not so sure that's going to happen.

Luckily for everyone in the room, Hiruzen had enough of their attitudes and was quick to silence them by unleashing a small amount of his Killing Intent, but was careful not to direct it at the sleeping infants. He idly thought that these two kids were some very heavy sleepers if they could sleep through THAT kind of outburst.

"That is enough out of all of you! You are speaking of killing two innocent babies! One of them being the Yondaime's legacy! They are merely the containers, NOT the demons themselves!" Hiruzen growled.

An elderly man who looked close to Hiruzen's age with a single visible squinty eye, an 'X' shaped scar on his chin, and the majority of his left side wrapped in bandages, stood up from his seat and spoke in a near emotionless voice.

"Sandaime-Sama, I would like to motion to have the children placed in my care so they can be trained to be the perfect weapons for Konoha."

"Your motion is denied, Danzo. These children will not be turned into emotionless drones for your ROOT, and that is final! If I hear one more mention of doing so, you and all those involved will be executed on grounds of treason! Do you understand?" growled Hiruzen.

Had it not been for his serious emotional training, Danzo would have shown at least some anger at his request being denied. But you could see in his eye that he was seething on the inside. He didn't respond to Hiruzen's question, but he did give a nod that showed he understood. As he sat back down, Hiruzen began to speak again.

"Now as I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," he began as he glared at most of the civilians. "Naruto and Jaune are to be seen as heroes of the village, and no one who is too young to understand is to know of what is sealed within them. Therefore I am passing a law. Naruto and Jaune's status as Jinchuriki is to be kept a SSS-Class secret. Failure to keep this secret will result in immediate execution! Also, Naruto will be going by his mother's last name for the time-being. He shall be told of his heritage when he turns sixteen or becomes a Chunin. Whichever comes first. Kami knows what Iwa would do if they were to learn that their most hated enemy had a child."

The civilian side of the council, besides Mebuki, Mitsunari, and Oichi, didn't look too happy that the fact that the 'demon spawns' weren't going to be killed or weaponized but they knew that there was nothing they could do about that without being killed themselves. But they did agree to at least keep Naruto's heritage a secret.

"Hokage-Sama, perhaps we should adjourn this meeting for tonight. It's quite late and I'm sure Jaune would like to come home and be with his family." Fugaku suggested.

Hiruzen nodded and adjourned this meeting before having Neko hand Jaune over to Fugaku. The older Uchiha smiled as his youngest child seemed to instinctively know that he was his father.

"Come along, Jaune. It's time to go home." Fugaku whispered to his son.

With that, he walked out of the council chambers after the rest of the council. He didn't care if his child was a demon container, he was going to make sure that his son grew up loved and with the care and affection of his family like he should be. And even if he didn't know how just yet, he was going to make sure Minato and Kushina's boy was given the same treatment as his son.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Before you guys say anything, Sasuke is still going to be in this story, but he's going to be a cousin rather than a brother to Jaune. And not a very good one either. Anyway, please don't forget to review for the chapter! And as I'll say…**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Got ourselves a time skip for you all to see just to show you all how things at Beacon have changed since Jaune left. Now neither he nor Naruto are going to be like gods by any means at this point in the story. But they will definitely be stronger than Canon and much, much, much harder to kill. We'll also be seeing the reactions of teams RWBY and JNPR and how Kami reincarnating Jaune in the Naruto universe has affected them. You'll find out how and why the situation is like that now. So, without further delay, here we go!**_

 _ ***Rooster Teeth owns the rights to RWBY. Same with Kishimoto in regards to Naruto.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 ** _'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking_**

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Visit From A Goddess - A Day In The Life Of An Uchiha Hatchling!**_

* * *

Back in the world of Remnant, things had gotten very bad at a huntsman school known as Beacon Academy. Team RWBY consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long along with their sister team JNPR (now known as NPR) Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lei Ren, have become the darkest and most ruthless fighters in all of the school. And it all happened when they found out a dirty little secret of the headmaster.

As proven by how currently in combat class, Weiss was being very ruthless in a four versus one battle against the school's local bullies, team CRDL. The team's leader, Cardin Winchester, was currently groaning in pain as he lay on the ground. His armor almost shrapnel, his mace destroyed, his body bruised and battered almost beyond recognition. The Schnee heiress had this dark gleam in her eye as she slowly walked towards the downed hunter. The rest of CRDL could only stand around and watch in both fear and morbid fascination as their leader was beaten into dust.

They had to wonder if those they bullied ever felt like this when it happened to them. More specifically, the missing J in team JNPR.

"Uh… should we help him…?" Dove asked.

But he and the others flinched and backed away as Weiss looked at them with a dark glare and an all too sweet smile.

"Oh, go ahead! Pool's open! Water's fine!" she chirped.

Seeing that none of them were making a move and just standing around trembling like little chihuahuas, she decided to continue the mental and physical torment.

"Hm? No? You're just going to sit there like a bunch of pissants?" Weiss asked.

Upon seeing RDL continuing to just stand there and tremble, Weiss narrowed her eyes and her smile turned from sweet to malevolent.

"I thought so. Now where were we, Cardin?" Weiss asked as she picked him up by the back of the neck, strangling him from behind. "Ah yes! I believe it was…"

She reared back her free hand as she made a fist and…

"Kidney punch!"

Brought it right into Cardin's kidney with enough force to shatter the remaining protective armor. The Winchester boy gasped in pain at the heiress's actions, but she wasn't even done there! She continued to punch him in the kidney at least four more times.

"Kidney punch! Kidney punch! Kidney punch! Kidney punch! And pause…"

Upon hearing her say pause, Cardin tried to catch his breath. He hoped and prayed to whatever deity was willing to listen that the white haired girl was finally done. Unfortunately, his prayers went unanswered.

"...Kidney punch!"

This next hit shattered the remains of his Aura and made Cardin cough up blood before Weiss threw him into his remaining teammates. On the sidelines, Glynda was biting her lip as she so desperately wanted to intervene and stop Weiss from doing something she'd regret, but she couldn't. Not only was this an honorbound duel issued by Weiss, but she made it abundantly clear that if anyone interfered with her fights here at Beacon, she'd kill them on the spot! Teachers included! And she'd said the word teachers with enough venom to quite possibly kill a King Taiju and still have enough leftover to make anti venom.

The clicking of the heiress's heels against the ground made all of CRDL look up at Weiss. The girl had this disappointed scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest, like someone skimped on the sprinkles on her ice cream sundae.

"I believe I'm done. As entertaining of punching bags you make, I find there is no more enjoyment to be had here." Weiss said.

"Wait! We could always play a game of twenty questions!" Dove said frantically, hoping to come up with a plan to get out of this.

"Alright then. First question." Weiss said with a malevolent grin. "Are you all about to die?"

"No?" Sky asked.

"Ah, ah, ah! No lieing." Weiss quipped.

"Damn!" CRDL said, closing their eyes in preparation for the inevitable.

"Say goodbye, you wastes of-ugh!" gasped Weiss.

As she was about to finish them off, some sort of light started to shine in her eyes. And not just her, but the entire class was seeing this light. One that certainly wasn't sunlight and wasn't coming from a lightbulb.

"Wha? What is that glare?" Weiss asked. "That's not the sun! ...It's not the moon, and it's certainly not coming from space. What is that?"

Weiss looked up to see that rather than man-made light or even natural sunlight, it was a giant ball of white light that seemed almost holy in how it felt. Everyone who this light shone down upon felt unparalleled calmness and serenity as they visibly relaxed. Even Weiss seemed to lose all of her murderous intent in the face of this holy light. As the light touched down, it began to take on the form of a human.

It was a human woman who was actually quite tall even by Remnant's standards. She stood at a whopping seven feet three inches tall and had a figure that made even Glynda green with envy. She had porcelain skin, golden eyes, long golden blonde hair that fell to her ankles and was tied in a high ponytail/top knot combo, and there was this odd looking third eye in her forehead. The eye was red with three black commas on a ring that surrounded the pupil. The woman wore a white japanese kimono with gold trim and pink cherry blossom petals decorating it, golden geta sandals, and a katana strapped to her hip.

On her back were a total of eight eagle wings with white feathers that just seemed to emanate even more of this holy light that seemed to be coming from her very being.

She looked upon the people within the room and uttered but a few words. Words that made Glynda pale considerably while seven certain students all grew bright and hopeful.

"His reincarnation is complete. Jaune Arc… has been reborn."

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Back In The Naruto Universe…***_

* * *

It's been five years since young Jaune and Naruto were welcomed into the world and they've grown up in very different ways. While Naruto was initially taken care of at the Konoha Orphanage, Jaune grew up with the love and kindness of his family. He especially loved spending time with his older brother, Itachi and his father. They've taught him a few things about being a shinobi, which is the path that Jaune has decided to take in life.

While his family wished he would have choses a safer career path than being a ninja, they didn't deny that such a choice was inevitable. He's literally got the blood of two of the village's top ninja flowing through his veins. So Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto, started off with teaching Jaune some basic kunai and shuriken throwing techniques as well as starting him off on the three academy Jutsu needed to pass the graduation exam.

All that said, life for the two young Jinchurikis wasn't without its challenges.

After that meeting five years ago, someone (meaning the ignorant civilian council members, Danzo, and his cronies) let it slip to the rest of the village that Jaune and Naruto were the Jinchurikis of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yamata no Orochi. This lead to a vast majority of the civilians and most of the shinobi to hate the two out of the belief that they were the demons reborn.

This, of course, lead to the parents of the next generation doing everything in their power to influence their children to hate Naruto and Jaune just for being demon containers. It didn't always work.

As a result, since no one would go to the orphanage to adopt any children since Naruto was living there, the matron of the orphanage was forced to kick him out a week ago. Luckily he was found by Mikoto on her way home from grocery shopping with Jaune. She and her clan have been taking care of him ever since.

It's not all bad. The two of them are great friends with several children. Mostly the clan heirs. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and her cousin Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura. They also made friends with a couple of orphans named Higurashi Tenten and Rock Lee.

The group can often be found playing with each other in one of the clan compounds or at the park under the watchful eye of several of their parents. This way they could make sure the stupid people of the villagers didn't get any stupid ideas. Like that time a drunk civilian was walking by and threw an empty sake bottle at the kids, seeming to be too drunk to care that the children of several other clans were there as well. The bottle had actually missed his intended targets and hit little Hinata in the head, drawing blood and knocking her out. His exact words were, and I quote, 'the demonnsssshh needs to DIE!' ...And they were his last ones too, as one of the ANBU had decapitated the drunky for breaking the Sandaime's law.

Fortunately, not too many more incidents happened after that. Nowadays, the villagers would just glare at the kids in passing as they knew they couldn't do anything to harm the resident demon containers. Not without being killed by the Uchiha clan and the ANBU that patrol the village. That's a risk they weren't so willing to take.

Currently, we find Jaune playing in the family room with Naruto, several of his toy shuriken and dinosaurs on the floor around them. It almost looked like a battle as Jaune and Naruto were acting out a fight between a red and blue ninja and a triceratops. Jaune with the triceratops and Naruto was the ninja.

"I'm home!" called a familiar voice.

One that instantly had the 'terrible two', as some people called them, running full speed to the door just in time to bowl over a certain Uchiha prodigy.

"ITACHI-NII!" cried the two children.

The black haired teenager, though expecting the tackle, didn't quite brace himself in time and ended up flat on his back from the impact. He groaned with anime swirly eyes as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Uhhh… hey, squirts…" groaned a dazed Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi looks a lot like a typical Uchiha male. Pale skin, black hair, onyx eyes, you know. The works. However, Itachi has these two lines on his face going down from either of his slanted almond shaped eyes. And his hair is longer than most boys so he keeps it done in a warrior's wolf tail.

Watching from the kitchen with a smirk on her face was Mikoto Uchiha, Jaune's mother and the current Uchiha clan matriarch. She's pretty much a typical housewife, but don't let that fool you. She used to be one of the most feared kunoichi that Konoha has ever produced. And she's not afraid to use lethal force if someone threatens her baby boys.

She put the camera away and pocketed the picture she took in her apron before returning to the dishes as she listened to Jaune and Naruto babble on and on while trying to get Itachi to play with them. She knows that he will, as the homework they give at the academy is very easy so he never has trouble with it and can get it done in five minutes flat when he wants to.

' _Oh, my little Jaune-Chan. You are going to have your Onii-San wrapped around your finger! And I'll have the blackmail - I mean, family album - to prove it!'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just a little way to show how much darker teams RWBY and NPR have become since Jaune was forced to leave his old world. More on this and how it happened will be explained in a later chapter. For now, I'd like you guys to keep voting on an ongoing poll I have up. The poll and current results are as follows...**_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: In Pokemon Blue - Barriss' Redemption, which of these starter Pokemon should Barriss have?**_

 _ **Charmander: 4 votes**_

 _ **Squirtle: 3 votes**_

 _ **Bulbasaur: 2 votes**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright folks, here's where the story really takes off! It's mostly going to follow the events of the anime and how Naruto became a Genin, but I tell you now that there are some key differences. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Flames shall be smothered and burned alive by the Amaterasu.**_

 _ ***I still own nothing to do with RWBY or Naruto. WAAAAAAHHHH!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Deaths Of Uchihas - The Betrayal Of The Gama-Sennin!**_

* * *

Seven years have passed and it's another beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and all was quiet and peaceful.

 **"Naruto! Jaune!/Get back here!"** Yelled two voices.

...Well, mostly peaceful.

Running through the streets of Konoha was Naruto and his partner in crime, Jaune. Both were covered in splotches of orange and blue paint. They had big grins on their faces and were laughing themselves silly as they were chased through the village by several ANBU and Jonin level shinobi and kunoichi. And by the looks of it, the two troublemakers are winning this metaphorical game of cat and mouse.

 **"Can't catch us, losers!"** Laughed Naruto.

 **"Nya nya! You'll have to do better than that to catch this slippery Rattlesnake!"** Jaune added obnoxiously.

The two ANBU chasing them soon found themselves continuing the chase by jumping from rooftop to rooftop as the boys subconsciously used Chakra to leap up on to the roofs. Needless to say, it was quite a strange sight to many of the villagers. But not all that unwelcome due to the usually mundane routine they have during the day.

 **"Hokage-Sama!"** yelled two Jonin as the barged into the office of their aged leader.

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork and gave the two ninjas a look that clearly showed he was not amused. He had a lot of paperwork to get done today and he really doesn't want to have to stop now just because of what was most likely his two surrogate grandsons messing around again. Although he does find their pranks to be absolutely hilarious.

"Please tell me it's not the boys again…" groaned Hiruzen.

"It is Naruto and Jaune again! They just defaced the Hokage Monument with unsightly graffiti!" One of the Jonin reported.

And they are right. The monument depicting the faces of the four previous leaders of the village was now covered in crazy images. All drawn in orange and blue paint. The Shodaime's carving had a blue handlebar mustache, monocle, his tongue sticking out, and cartoon 'X's for eyes, the Nidaime had a few scars like Frankenstein and a wad of poop drawn on his cheek, Hiruzen's carving just had a mustache drawn on it to make him look more distinguished, and the Yondaime had a monster drawn next to his head with its mouth open.

If one were to ask Jaune why he drew that, he would have told you that the Yondaime's head was about to be crunched by a mutant four-legged bus driver! As Hiruzen looked at that painting, he had to admit it was quite funny, even though it showed that Jaune reads too many comic books.

He could also understand that it was just a coping mechanism that the boys set up after watching much of their family get slaughtered all in one night. Hiruzen sighed in regret as he remembered that night so vividly…

* * *

 _ ***Five Years Ago… (Long Flashback Begin)***_

* * *

" _Are you certain about this, Itachi?"_

 _Hiruzen was in a meeting with his top ANBU commander, Weasel, also known as Itachi, along with his two old teammates Koharu and Homura. The three had gotten word from Itachi about some hostility towards the villagers and other shinobi from several members of the Uchiha clan including the clan elders. However, much to the relief of the old students of the Shodaime and Nidaime, Fugaku and his family were not among them. In fact, a vast majority of the Uchiha clan were admonished by such hostile behavior from their own clansmen._

 _So Hiruzen asked Itachi to spy on the clan elders and see what he could find out. And after two months of spying, he turned in his report. The results were disconcerting, to say the least._

" _Affirmative, Hokage-Sama. I used listening seals that were hidden even from the Sharingan eyes of the elders and heard them with my own ears." Itachi said. "The elders and a small group of my own clansmen are planning a Coup D'etat in order to try and take over the village by overthrowing you and putting one of their own in office. And the lead elder, Elder Uchiha Kuroi, is planning on using my little brothers, Jaune and Naruto, to meet this goal."_

 _After they had initially taken the secret son of the Yondaime into their home and family, Itachi began to see Naruto as a second little brother. Plus it doesn't hurt that while Kushina was pregnant with Naruto she had made Itachi's parents her son's godparents. Minato had even agreed to making Fugaku his son's god uncle, having the strangest feeling that his sensei Jiraiya wouldn't do the job of godfather right. While Jaune was calm, quiet, and preferred to read under the shade of a tree with his free time, Naruto was hyperactive, loud, and a little troublemaker._

 _He even inherited his mother's prankster nature! As proven by the time he replaced Fugaku's shampoo with a bottle of honey once and the man ended up coming out of the shower with a shiny hairdo that looked like Elvis Presley's haircut. But Fugaku just laughed it off and did his best impression of the King of Rock n' Roll, sending the whole family into a fit of laughter as a result. Heck, the other members of the clan found the little blonde and his pranks to be quite welcome in the compound, as he helped to brighten the day of even the grumpiest of elderly Uchihas, while helping to sharpen the awareness of the whole clan._

 _But it seems like the elders of the Uchiha clan council had other plans for the two demon containers._

" _And how do they plan to do that?" Homura asked. "Surely they can't force such sweet children like Naruto-Chan and Jaune-Chan to fight in a civil war?"_

 _Even Koharu looked worried about the little tykes. Now, you're probably wondering why they don't hate the two demon containers for what they carry like so many others in the village do. Well, there's a funny story behind that, but it'll have to wait for another chapter. Long story short, the two elders of the Konoha Council had visited Fugaku and Mikoto in order to discuss possible contingency plans should the Kyuubi and the Yamata no Orochi somehow take over the children or break the seals. This took place about two years after Jaune and Naruto were born. The parents were adamant that nothing like that would ever happen to them, but Koharu and Homura were being extra cautious about such an event happening._

 _They felt it was better to be prepared and not need such contingencies than to be unprepared and unable to do anything about it. But after observing the two children as they played around in the family room during this meeting, neither elder could really see the two kids as the demons they held like Danzo had kept telling them for the past two years. Rather, they saw them as what they really were. Two toddlers who had yet to witness the true horrors of the real world. So as the two continued their little visits, they found themselves liking the little tykes more and more, eventually seeing them as surrogate grandchildren._

 _This was further cemented when Jaune and Naruto called them Jii-Chan and Baa-Chan on their third birthday._

 _But I digress._

" _Our lead elder, Uchiha Kuroi, has attained the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan. I'm not certain how powerful it is, but he feels it is enough to control the Kyuubi and the Hachibi. And I'm certain we all know just how strong the Mangekyo has to be if Madara was able to control the Kyuubi during his final battle with Shodaime-Sama." Itachi reported._

" _Hmm… then it seems that we may have reached an impasse on our options. We can not simply accuse these Uchiha of being traitors without solid proof, but we can't just let them continue on with this plan either." Homura said, stroking his beard in thought._

" _Perhaps we should have Itachi continue to spy on their meetings for a little longer and see if they have a change of heart." Koharu suggested._

" _And if they do not?" Itachi asked._

 _There was a brief moment of silence as the three aged, semi-retired ninjas weighed their options. They'd really prefer not to solve a problem like this with bloodshed, but for the good of the village and everyone in it, they may be forced to act._

" _If this group of Uchihas decides to go through with their coup, then it will be up to you to stop them by any means necessary, Itachi. Even if it means you have to kill them to do it." Hiruzen said._

 _Itachi just stood there with the same emotionless face he often uses during his ANBU duties, but his eyes clearly showed his sense of inner conflict with his own self. Could he really kill members of his own clan? Even if they were planning to betray the village?_

 _Then these feelings of conflict were replaced by a steely resolve as he thought about his little brothers. He wasn't about to let them be turned into weapons for a bunch of power hungry old coots who only cared about their own standing in the shinobi world._

" _I understand, Hokage-Sama. For the good of the village, it shall be done!" Itachi declared._

 _Hiruzen nodded, grateful that he could count on one of his most trusted ANBU agents._

* * *

 _The next day, Itachi was busy getting ready for his day in the ANBU. It's his shift to patrol the border of the village's territory this week, and he needs to be prepared for absolutely anything._

" _Itachi Nii-San?"_

 _The eldest of Fugaku's children looked to see Jaune standing in the doorway to his room. The seven year old boy was smiling and looked like he wanted to spend time with his big brother. Quite understandable to Itachi, considering he's rarely home for long periods of time these days._

" _Will you help me practice the Shadow Shuriken technique?" Jaune asked._

" _I'm sorry Jaune, but I can't. I have border patrol this week." Itachi replied before asking "Why don't you ask Tou-San to help?"_

" _But you're better at the Shuriken technique than Tou-San is! Even he knows that!" Jaune argued._

 _Itachi just smiled regretfully and motioned for his brother to come closer. Jaune obeyed, but soon found out why his brother asked him to come closer. And that was simply to lightly jab him in the forehead with two fingers._

" _Sorry Jaune. Another time, maybe."_

 _Jaune growled at tried to scowl at his brother, but it just came out looking like an adorable pout. Itachi finished getting his shinobi sandals on and stood up. He grabbed his ANBU tanto blade from his nightstand and began to apply the strap to his uniform so he could carry the weapon across his back._

" _You alway say 'sorry Jaune' and then jab me in the forehead! You never have time for me anymore…" Jaune whined._

 _But as Itachi began to walk off, Jaune couldn't help but smile as he knew and understood why his brother had so little free time these days. He knows that the ANBU have some of the hardest missions in the whole village, so it's hard for any of them to get a decent amount of time off. And even then, they're often called to action during times where they should be resting._

 _However that smile soon became a concerned frown as the blue-eyed Uchiha remembered his brother talking about how the clan elders were going to destroy them all if they didn't stop their warmongering ways. And you know what? He believes him._

' _I hope this doesn't get out of hand…' he thought to himself._

 _Back in the dining room, Fugaku and Naruto were at the table waiting for Jaune as they waited for Mikoto to finish preparing the boys' lunches for their day at the Ninja Academy._

" _Ojii-San? How come Itachi-Nii doesn't have time for us anymore?" Naruto asked._

" _Naruto, please understand that being an ANBU commander is a big responsibility. It leaves your cousin very busy and unable to relax as much as he used to. I know his situation isn't perfect, but for now the most you can do is show your support for him." Fugaku replied._

 _Naruto nodded in understanding and went back to his flashcards, trying his best to memorize the content written on the cards due to the possibility of Iruka giving them a pop quiz today._

 _Not long after Naruto's question, Jaune walked into the room and sat down at the table near his father. The lad a had a lot on his mind, specifically in regards to some things he had seen. Such as his brother's Sharingan briefly morphing to look different. The three tomoes surrounding the pupil, or comma markings, seemed to merge with the pupil to form a symbol that looked like a three-pointed shuriken._

' _What was that…? That was no ordinary Sharingan.' Jaune thought to himself._

 _Looking to his youngest son, Fugaku saw the serious look of deep thought on the boy's face and instantly knew something was up. He knows that Jaune's not usually one for deep thinking, but when it happens, it's usually about something very important._

" _Something on your mind, kiddo?" Fugaku asked._

" _Dad? Are there other forms of the Sharingan that we don't know about?" Jaune asked in return._

" _What? Already interested in the Sharingan? But it's too early for you!" exclaimed a surprised Fugaku. "Your brother was a special case, sure, but…"_

" _But I know that I'll master it someday! Because… I'm your son!" Jaune insisted._

 _From her spot at the kitchen counter, Mikoto couldn't help but smile. She knows that her youngest would one day become the strongest Uchiha there ever was. And not because of his tenant. But because he has the heart of a true Uchiha. Just like Madara's brother, Uchiha Izuna._

 _Fugaku felt a little conflicted. One one hand, he doesn't want to have to reveal the next stage of the Sharingan to his youngest child too early like how he did to Itachi, as it would scar him for life. But on the other hand, he felt a sense of pride that Jaune wanted to become strong like he is. And seeing as he already has the attention of both boys, he decided to give them a little lesson on the Sharingan._

" _It's true that there is an advanced form of the Sharingan other than the ones you already know. It's called 'Mangekyo Sharingan'." Fugaku explained._

" _Mangekyo Sharingan?" Jaune asked._

 _Fugaku nodded in response to his blue-eyed son as he activated his Sharingan before adding more Chakra to his eyes and making something incredible happen. His Sharingan morphed so that the three tomoes and partially fused with the pupil. And from the biggest parts of the tomoes, a single black dot separated from them and found a place by the curved points of the three tomoes._

" _This is my Mangekyo Sharingan. Every Uchiha has the potential to awaken this version of the Sharingan, and its form and strengths differ for each Uchiha. This form gives the user access to several new types of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and it gives them even stronger hypnotic powers than before. It only awakens when one feels great emotional trauma, such as watching their best friend or a family member die right in front of their very eyes. But using this version also comes with many new risks." Fugaku explained._

' _Risks…?' both Jaune and Naruto mentally questioned._

 _But their little history lesson was cut short by Mikoto walking in with a pair of bento boxes wrapped up in white cloths._

" _Here you go, kids. Your lunches." Mikoto said. "You know Jaune, if you need help with your shuriken practice, I can help you after school."_

 _Jaune and Naruto took their lunches and started putting on their sandals for the walk to the academy._

" _It's not just practice! It's actual training!" Jaune said._

 _As the two kids left the house, Fugaku cut off the flow of Chakra to his eyes and allowed them to revert to their onyx black color. Mikoto stood behind her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders._

" _Are you sure it was wise to tell them about that form of our clan's eyes?" Mikoto asked._

" _They were going to find out eventually, so why not now? And even if Jaune did unlock the Mangekyo in his ninja career, it's highly unlikely he'd ever come to rely on it. He's not like the elders who use the Sharingan as a crutch and don't rely on their own power in a fight and just use the techniques they copied from their enemies and allies alike." Fugaku said._

 _He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He remembered the words of Uchiha Madara, one of the clan's two founders, written on an ancient tome beneath the Uchiha clan meeting place._

" _Besides, I can feel it in my heart. Jaune is the one that Madara spoke about. The one who will break the Uchiha Clan Curse of Hatred. And when he does, he will bring forth a new era for the Uchiha clan. An era where the clan will once again be respected, not for their power or bloodline, but for their unity and love for the village."_

 _Mikoto had to smile at this train of thought. She too had high hopes for her son, but she didn't want to have to dump all of this stuff on him until she knew he was ready. She wanted him to enjoy being a kid while he still could._

 _As Jaune and Naruto walked through the compound to make their way to the Ninja Academy, they were stopped by a couple of Jaune's relatives. His grandma and grandpa on his mother's side. They ran a little fruit and vegetable stand in the local farmer's market, and his family buys all their produce from the two elderly Uchiha._

" _Ah, Jauney! Naru-Chan! Good morning you two!" greeted Jaune's grandma._

" _Good morning, Obaa-San!" the boys greeted back._

" _Off to the academy?" she asked before adding "You know, when your brother was still seven years old, he graduated from the academy with top marks."_

" _That's right. And he could use Sharingan at eight." Jaune added enthusiastically._

" _So tell me, boys, how old are you both now?" Jaune's grandma asked._

 _Jaune was caught off guard by that particular question. He really didn't like being compared to his brother in terms of skill by anyone. Whether they were doing it on purpose or not. It just made him feel like he'd never get out of Itachi's shadow._

' _I'm the same age Nii-San was when he graduated. And yet I'm nowhere near as skilled as he is…' Jaune thought to himself._

" _Now, now, don't pressure him so much, Dear! So Itachi graduated earlier than most children. That's old news." quipped Jaune's grandpa._

" _No older than we are." retorted Jaune's grandmother._

 _Seeing that the two elderly people were about to get into another one of their little arguments, the two boys bid their elders a silent goodbye and made their way to the academy. Today was a Ninjutsu test day, so they both were sure to pass this one. After all, he's finally mastered that special Jutsu his Tou-San had taught him a month ago._

 _At the Ninja Academy, the students were lined up outside the building in a small training field where the students would be put to the test in their use of Ninjutsu. Whether they were clan Jutsu or not didn't matter so long as the students were able to perform at least one._

" _Alright students, listen up!" called a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and his hair done up in a high ponytail that looked like either a paintbrush or a pineapple named Umino Iruka. "Today's test is all about one aspect of being a ninja called Ninjutsu. This form of combat is ninja's bread and butter during a fight, as they allow one to gain an edge in combat. Be it through quick substitutions, creating various types of clones, or even manipulating the elements in a form of offensive or defensive ability. Now, under normal circumstances, I would have everyone go through this test alphabetically, but Hokage-Sama has requested that you all volunteer to show your stuff at varying times. That said, who wants to go first?"_

 _The two who immediately raised their hands were Jaune and Naruto. The two of them had techniques they knew would do some damage and wanted to really show their stuff. Iruka had to chuckle at the two young hopefuls and their enthusiasm._

' _Well, I do give them points for eagerness.' he thought with a grin._

 _Out loud he announced "Alright you two, settle down. Uchiha Jaune, you may go first. And Uzumaki Naruto will go after you."_

 _The kids nodded in acceptance and bumped fists with each other as they wished each other good luck. With a small nervous lump in his throat, Jaune walked to the center of the field where they had set up a wooden training dummy reinforced by a thin yet strong layer of stone with a target painted on the chest. Jaune breathed deep to calm his nerves and narrowed his eyes as he followed his mother's advice on what to do. He imagined this dummy as someone who wanted to kill those he loved._

 _For some reason, an old man with long, spiky white hair in a kabuki outfit appeared in a silhouette over the dummy._

' _I can do this…!'_

 _As Jaune went through the hand seals for the technique, he mentally chanted the names of the seals._

' _Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger...!'_

 _Inhaling deeply, Jaune held his breath for a full minute until his cheeks turned red and smoke began to seep from between his lips._

' _I CAN DO THIS!'_

 _Exhaling the Chakra enhanced air, Jaune released his most powerful Jutsu in his limited arsenal._

' _KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU! (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)'_

 _The result was a giant ball of flame being shot from his mouth and into the training field. It was so uber hot, that the flames that billowed out were actually burning blue rather than simple reddish-orange flames. Upon contact with the training dummy, the dummy in question was almost instantly incinerated. As well as most of the training area, which was larger than the lake where young Uchiha were tested on the 'Great Fireball Technique'._

 _And watching from nearby was Jaune's own family. Each of them had wide eyes and mouths hanging open to various degrees. As the boy finally ran out of breath, he cancelled out the Jutsu and let it go out as the instructors surveyed the damage. Needless to say, their eyes became all big and white like in anime._

 _The area had basically been reduced to a smoldering pile of rubble with a few flickering patches of blue flames still burning themselves out. Iruka was the first to snap out of his stupor, seeing that one of his two favorite students really has come of age in his clan._

" _Well done, Jaune! You passed the test with that incredible display of the Fireball technique!" Iruka congratulated._

" _Yippee…!" Jaune groaned tiredly. "Now, I need to sleep away the kitty cats flying around my head…"_

 _And so, the boy fell to the ground with a painful sounding thud as little cartoon cats flew around his head like cartoon stars or tweety birds. Finally walking into view was the Uchiha clan head family, all looking very proud of their son/brother._

" _Uchiha-Sama! It's an honor to have you here!" said Iruka with a bow._

" _No need to bow, Umino-San. We just came to watch our boys take this test of theirs, and imagine our surprise when we see little Jauney actually manage to surpass his brother's use of the Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fugaku explained._

 _He laughed heartily as Mikoto picked her youngest son up and gently held him as he slept off the Chakra exhaustion._

" _That's my boy! If he keeps this up, he'll be the strongest Uchiha our clan has ever produced!" Fugaku praised._

" _I'm so proud of my little man!" Mikoto gushed quietly, so as not to disturb her child._

 _Itachi had a big grin on his face as he ruffled his sleeping little brother's hair._

" _Way to go, bro!" he praised._

 _Iruka had to smile at this display. It just showed that even though these boys contained such powerful demons, they still had people who cared about them a great deal. But this was a test, and he had to keep things moving along._

" _Alright, back to the test, class! Naruto, you're up!" Iruka instructed._

 _Popping his knuckles as he stood up to the plate, Naruto grinned confidently as he began weaving through hand signs that were necessary for Futon, or Wind element Jutsu._

' _Rat, Rabbit, Dog!'_

 _Gathering the necessary amount of Chakra for the technique upon the final hand sign, Naruto let his attack loose._

" _FUTON: SHINKUGYOKU! (Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet)" Naruto intoned._

 _After taking an equally deep breath as Jaune, Naruto exhaled a massive wave of compressed air bullets that easily broke through the stone ground where the training ground once was. It was almost like a spread of pellets from a shotgun blast in comparison. Needless to say, all instructors, including those who didn't like the boy for what he contained, were very impressed that he managed to learn and possibly master such a highly advanced technique at such a young age._

" _Very good job, Naruto! You pass!" Iruka praised._

" _YATTA!" Naruto shouted at his accomplishment._

 _Like with Jaune, the Uchiha family also congratulated Naruto on a job well done with his test. The only difference being that Naruto was awake long enough for it to happen. Still, it was a heartwarming sight for anyone who had kids of their own._

* * *

 _The night after that Jutsu test, Jaune and Naruto were running at full speed to try and get back to the Uchiha clan compound. They had stayed out a lot longer than they had intended practicing their shuriken and kunai throwing. Jaune had even gone as far as to practice throwing senbon needles. He pricked himself more times than he would have liked, but the pay-off of all that training was worth it in his book._

 _Unlike Naruto who always aimed for the chest area like they teach at the academy, Jaune was targeting the arms and legs of the dummies. More specifically, the joints and tendons. Itachi had once taught them that it's the arms and legs of enemy ninjas that you really want to aim for. If they can't use their arms, they can't fight back. And if they can't run, they can't get away. A downed ninja is a dead ninja._

" _Gun it, Nii-Chan! We're late!" exclaimed Naruto._

" _Roger dodger!" added Jaune._

 _But as Jaune and Naruto neared the Uchiha compound, they noticed how eerily quiet the place seemed to be. Not everyone should have been in bed right now. At least the adults and the elderly would be out and about at this hour._

" _Naruto, what's happening? It's too early for everyone to be asleep." Jaune said._

" _You're right. Something doesn't feel right…" Naruto added._

 _The two children cautiously continued on into the compound trying to ignore their fear as the did. Suddenly, up on top of a nearby building, they saw something. Something very strange and human looking. But with eyes that were beady and black, a shadow of a wild mane of spiky hair, and he seemed to be a giant compared to most humans. The kids rubbed their eyes and looked again, only to find the shadow gone._

 _'The heck…? What was that just now? Was it a person, or…?'_

 _The two boys couldn't even finish that train of thought as they looked back to the path and gasped in absolute horror._

 _The bodies of several Uchihas lay dead and bleeding on the ground! Men, women, children… even infants and the elderly! Slaughtered like pigs at the meathouse, and without mercy it seems! Jaune looked like he was going to either have a heart attack, or puke his guts out at the sight of this. Or a combination of the two. And Naruto took an involuntary step back, sweating in fear even though he tried to put up a brave front._

" _What… what's going on?! Who did this?!" Naruto asked frantically._

" _I don't know, but Naruto, you need to go and get Hokage Jii-San and bring him here! He'll know what to do!" Jaune instructed._

" _Wait! What about you?" Naruto asked, stopping Jaune from continuing on._

 _Jaune narrowed his eyes and forced down the bile he felt building up in his throat. With his knees shaky with fear, he told Naruto his plan._

" _I'm gonna find Tou-San and the others. I'm sure whoever this guy is, they can take him. You just go."_

" _But I can't just…"_

" _I'll be fine! Just go!" Jaune ordered, cutting off his godbrother._

 _Not giving the whisker faced blonde a chance to respond, the blue eyed Uchiha ran into the compound to try and find his family. Naruto looked unsure of all of this, and he didn't want to leave his brother to fight this madman on his own… but what other choice did he have? So, with a heart full of worry, Naruto bolted out of the Uchiha clan compound and towards the Hokage tower as fast as his seven year old legs could carry him._

 _'You better come out of this alive, Nii-San! That's all I can say.' Naruto mentally told Jaune._

 _Back with Jaune, the boy was tearing past the dead bodies of his fellow clansmen and family in hopes of getting to his home in time. As he ran past more and more bodies, Jaune couldn't stop the tears that were collecting in his eyes. He saw several members of his extended family. Some of whom had some pretty odd names for people who were born in the Elemental Nations._

 _He passed the dead bodies of his Great Aunt Rosita, his uncle Hector, and his two older cousin Oscar and Philippe. But surprisingly, he didn't find the body of his arrogant doofus of a cousin, Sasuke. Perhaps he managed to escape the carnage somehow. Despite all his big talk, he was always a great big coward who covetted the power of others._

 _It took a few minutes, but Jaune finally skidded to a halt as he made it to his house, praying to whatever deity was listening that his family was okay._

 **"** _ **Nii-San! Tou-San! Kaa-Chan!"**_ _screamed Jaune as he was about to open the door._

 _However, he was forced to leap out of the way with a yelp as the door exploded outwards in a fiery ball of flame, likely from a Katon Jutsu. But the type, Jaune doesn't know yet. All he knows is that it didn't come from anyone from his clan._

 _He was further startled when he saw someone skidding across the ground with a grunt as they hit the wall of a nearby building. As the smoke cleared, Jaune saw to his horror that it was his father who had been blasted through the door by fire._

 **"** _ **Tou-San! Are you okay?!"**_ _he shouted in worry and fear._

 _Jaune ran to his father to try and help him, but Fugaku groaned and got up from the ground, coughing up blood as he did._

" _Jaune… what are you doing? Go…! Get out of here… while you still can…!" Fugaku ordered._

" _You better listen to your father, Gaki." said a man's voice._

 _Jaune looked in the direction of the voice and saw that the one who had spoken and killed so many Uchihas was none other than Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin. And boy did he look sinister tonight._

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Jaune): "I don't get it! Why is Jiraiya attacking and killing my clan members? What did they ever do to him, and what do me and Naruto have to do with it?! ...What? There's something about us that he's after? Is it the Sharingan? But I haven't unlocked… wait! My eyes! They feel like they're on fire!**_

 _ **Next time: Flashback Concludes - Mangekyo and Graduation Exam! Oh, I hope I live long enough to see such a day…**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys the little twist I put into the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, but don't be alarmed. Not all of the Uchiha will be killed by the crazed Toad Sage. But let's just say that things are going to be a little hectic from here on out. As for Jaune, I'm kinda stuck. I want to give him the Mangekyo Sharingan next chapter, but I can't decide on a design. I've narrowed down my choices to a few different ones. Uchiha Izuna's design, Uchiha Shin's design, and Uchiha Naka's design. Which do you guys think I should use? Or should I go with a different design altogether? Let me know in the reviews what you guys think I should do.**_

 _ **And as I'll say… May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**After receiving so many reviews suggesting different types of Mangekyo Sharingan variants for Jaune, I think I may have decided on one. So now, without further delay, let's do this!**_

 _ ***Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth own Naruto and RWBY, as I'm sure you all know already. Shut up about it!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Flashback Concludes - Mangekyo And Graduation Exam!**_

* * *

As we take a small break from the earlier flashback, we find ourselves back in Hiruzen's office where the Hokage, his old teammates, and Mikoto are enjoying a cup of tea as they discussed a few problems in the village. Namely, those caused by the greedier members of the Civilian Council.

"Those arrogant baboons have the gall to demand that majority of the funding towards the Ninja Academy and the Orphanage be taken and used for a stupid civilian mega mall?! ARE THEY NUTS?!" demanded Mikoto.

She couldn't believe the audacity of these guys! The only members of the civilian side of the council that even take things as Shinobi seriously are the Haruno, Ishida, and Oda clan heads. And even then, that's only because they used to be shinobi and kunoichi before retiring for various reasons.

But what the rest of the civvy council was demanding was so absurd that it irritated Mikoto into activating her Sharingan, which was now fully matured from when it had activated that night, allowing her to train herself back up to ANBU level, which was the rank she held before becoming a housewife.

"I think you mean BUFOONS, Mikoto." Hiruzen calmly corrected.

"I know what I said!" Mikoto quickly replied.

"Not to worry, Mikoto-Sama, Hiruzen has already taken care of them and denied their motion." Homura reported calmly.

"Yes. And a good thing too, as the remaining two years of the academy curriculum has been changed to be less focused on theory and bookwork and more focused towards the practical aspects of being ninja." Koharu added. "I don't know about all of you, but I don't plan on letting funding towards the academy be taken away just because certain council members don't like how they're teaching the children there anymore!"

Hiruzen nodded in agreement with his old teammate. The only reason he made the academy curriculum the way it used to be was to rebuild their forces a little quicker after the Third Great Shinobi War. This was to allow more of the civilians who applied to the academy the chance to graduate. Still, he's glad he changed it when he did. Just about ALL of the ninjas in the village, and even several civilians, had signed Councilwoman Oda's petition to have the academy teachings changed. They implemented it for the remaining two years to see how much stronger it would make the students, just so they could gather data to see if they should make the changes permanent.

The door was suddenly slammed open as an irate Iruka dragged the two paint covered troublemakers into the office by the backs of their shirts. Even though they'd been caught, neither Naruto nor Jaune looked the least bit sorry for what they'd done. To them, it was worth every minute of that chase which had been great exercise.

"Hokage-Sama. Honored Elders. Uchiha-Sama. I managed to catch the little taggers for you." Iruka reported with an anime tick mark throbbing on his temple. "Rest assured that once the academy is over for the day, I will be sure to give them a proper punishment for their antics."

"No, Umino-San. Allow me…"

Mikoto stood up with her eyes narrowed slightly and a frown on her face as she walked up to the two kids. They began to shrink in on themselves a little before they saw the Uchiha Matriarch smile at them.

"...To congratulate them!"

Naruto and Jaune got big grins on their faces as Mikoto pulled them both into a hug while Iruka looked on in a combination of shock and confusion. Hiruzen and his teammates had secretly taken a picture of the scarred Chunin's expression for blackmail later on and stood up to give their own congratulations to the boys.

"Well done, children! You've completed your mission flawlessly!" Hiruzen praised, shaking hands with the boys.

"Uh, Hokage-Sama? Pardon my French, but will somebody please TELL ME WHAT IN THE FLAMING PITS OF HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Iruka shouted using his 'Big Head Technique' (patent pending).

Koharu smirked at the Chunin and pulled out a mission scroll. An A-Ranked mission scroll, to be exact.

"It's quite simple, Umino-San. You see, we needed a greater challenge for Naru-Chan and Jaune-Chan to test their abilities in stealth and evasiveness. And we figured, 'what better way to test such skills than to have them paint the Hokage Monument in broad daylight'. In neon orange jumpsuits, no less!" she explained. "So we gave them an A-Ranked Mission to paint graffiti on the monument in broad daylight wearing those jumpsuits and not get caught until they were finished, followed by leading ANBU Black Ops, Jonin, and Chunin level ninja on a wild goose chase as they tried to catch them. We knew that you are, somehow, the only one who can catch them after their more wild pranks, so we gave you the information as to where they were to meet up once their mission was complete."

"Needless to say, they completed this mission beautifully. Well done, m'boys!" congratulated Homura.

"Thank you, Homura Jii-San!" Naruto said.

"And don't you worry, we'll get the monument cleaned up in a jiffy!" Jaune added.

"Thank you for taking responsibility for that, boys. But before that, you two need to go to the academy and get your classes over with for the day. And don't worry about your mission payment. It'll be deposited into your accounts later today." Mikoto instructed.

The two boys snapped to attention and saluted her before turning on their heels and heading towards the Ninja Academy. And now that he knew what was really going on, Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples as he felt a migraine the size of Kaze no Kuni coming on.

"It's times like this where I wish those two didn't develop pranking the hell out of the village as coping mechanisms." Iruka said to himself as he exited the Hokage's office.

The four remaining adults grew saddened as they remembered how those two developed those coping mechanisms in the first place. It was not only the day that a vast majority of the Uchiha clan had been wiped out, but it was also the day that Konoha's own Gama-Sennin and one of the Sannin of Konoha went rogue and fled the village.

Hiruzen sighed and looked out the window as he started having flashbacks to what happened that day. He could only wonder… where did he go wrong?

"Still beating yourself up over what happened, eh, old man?" asked a voice that was familiar to everyone in the room.

"Which old man are you talking about?" Hiruzen asked with a grin as he looked to the shadows of a nearby wall.

Walking out from the shadows was a man who looked to be in his early to mid fifties but seemed to retain much of his youthful appearance. Not a gray hair or deep wrinkle in sight. Though the wrinkles on the corners of his mouth are a bit more prominent. He's a thin and very pale man whose skin shade looks almost albino. He has these purple makings around his snake-like eyes which are sickly yellow with thin slits for pupils. He's wearing a standard Konoha Jonin uniform minus the headband.

"Very funny, Sarutobi Sensei." the man said with a grin.

"Orochimaru, what news do you bring?" Homura asked.

"My spy network has recently turned up some news about a certain toad that has plagued this village for many years." the now named Orochimaru said, losing his grin. "Kabuto has reported in that the crazy Dobe has taken it upon himself to create his own hidden village. Otogakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sound. We don't know the exact area of the village, but we do know that it was established somewhere in Rice Country."

"A new hidden village created by Jiraiya?" Mikoto asked. "This doesn't sit right with me."

"Me neither. This could spell great trouble for the village if we don't figure out Jiraiya's motives." Koharu added.

Hiruzen stood up and began to make his way to the door, dawning the facade of what his teammates and close friends affectionately referred to as 'Hokage Mode'.

"I will call an emergency council meeting immediately so that we can discuss our best course of action. Orochimaru, I want you to keep up your work with your spy network. Keep me informed of any new developments from our enemies. Especially Jiraiya." Hiruzen ordered. "The rest of you, come with me."

Orochimaru and the others nodded and began to follow Hiruzen out of the room. Three to attend a meeting, and one to stock up on weapons and supplies for his mission. But while these guys take care of this, let's see just how that flashback from last chapter ends, shall we?

* * *

 _ ***Flashback Resume…***_

* * *

" _ **Jii-Chan! It's terrible! Terrible, I tell you!"**_ _screamed Naruto as he rushed past Hiruzen's secretary and into the office._

 _Hiruzen snapped up from the last of his paperwork to see one of his surrogate grandsons standing in the doorway, covered in sweat and attempting to catch his breath after running for so long. His secretary, Julia, had just walked in with a glass of cold water to help the whiskered blonde rehydrate._

" _Naruto-Kun, what's the matter?" Hiruzen asked._

" _It's… it's the Uchihas…! THEY'RE DEAD, JII-SAN! SO MANY OF THEM ARE LYING ON THE STREETS DEAD AS DOORNAILS! MEN, WOMEN, OLD PEOPLE, AND EVEN BABIES!" shouted Naruto. "Jaune went to find Fugaku-Ojii-San, Mikoto-Okaa-Chan, and Itachi-Nii! I tried to stop him, but he was too fast… and now… he's in there with a crazy killer!"_

 _Hiruzen's eyes narrowed at these words. He knew that Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchihas that were part of the Uchiha Elder Coup D'etat, but there's no way he'd ever attack and kill the innocent. It's not in his nature. Either he's under the influence of a powerful Genjutsu, or…_

 _Sonuvabitch!_

" _Don't worry, Naruto-Kun. You just stay here with Neko while me and the other ANBU go to the Uchiha clan compound and help your brother!" Hiruzen instructed._

 _As he did so, he removed his Hokage robes and hat, revealing the same battle armor and helmet he wore in many battles in his youth. From the Great Ninja Wars to the night the Kyuubi and Hachibi attacked. Materializing from the shadows were five of Hiruzen's most trusted ANBU agents, besides Itachi. Three males and two females. The women wore a cat mask and a crow mask while the men wore masks that looked like a dog, an owl, and a turtle._

 _Having heard their orders during their leader's talk with the young Jinchuriki, Neko knelt down next to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a hug to try and calm him down while the other four ANBU followed their leader to the Uchiha compound. They all just prayed that they weren't too late._

 _Back with Jaune, he was scared stiff at the sight of the giant man known as Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin covered in the blood of his fellow Uchihas, a bloodied tipless tanto held in his hand. The young Uchiha was just too scared to move as he stared death right in the face._

 _Grunting in pain as he got back to his feet, Fugaku brandished a kunai as he moved to defend his family. He's weakened from the constant fighting, he knows this, but that doesn't mean he's not going to do everything in his power to defend his family with his life!_

" _So this is the one of the brats that were born that night. I admit, he does look like he's strong for his age." Jiraiya said emotionlessly._

" _What are you doing, Jaune? I told you to run! Save yourself!" Fugaku ordered._

" _But… wait! What's happening?! Why is everyone dead?! What is HE doing here?!" Jaune asked frantically._

 _And who could blame him? This whole situation was just far too violent and much too sudden for his young mind to process. Jiraiya just laughed cruelly at the child's fear and took a step forward, prompting Jaune to scramble back towards his father._

" _Awww, ain't that cute? The little snake is scared!" Jiraiya said mockingly._

" _Snake? But I'm not a snake?" Jaune denied in confusion and fear._

" _Oh? You mean your mommy and daddy didn't tell you?" Jiraiya asked. "Such a shame. You could have been put to good use rather than wasting the oxygen in the air just living your meaningless life, ya little demon!"_

" _That's enough, Jiraiya! You know that's forbidden!" Fugaku snapped._

" _What are you talking about, Tou-San? What's forbidden?" Jaune asked, feeling more confused and afraid than before._

 _The rogue Toad Sage smirked with murderous intent as his beady black eyes seemed to bore into little Jaune's very soul, digging for his deepest, darkest fears. Fears that he would gladly use against the little guy in an effort to accomplish whatever it is he's trying to accomplish. And whatever it is, it's not going to be good for anybody._

" _Tell me something, Gaki (child or brat), did anyone ever tell you about the story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yamata no Orochi that attacked the village?" Jiraiya asked._

" _Yeah, the Yondaime gave his life to kill them both. Why?" Jaune asked, not fully understanding what this had to do with him._

" _Oh, please! The Yondaime may have been strong, but he wasn't anywhere near good enough to kill a Biju! Let alone two of them!" laughed Jiraiya. "No, that story about Minato killing the two Biju was just a cover-up! A story fabricated to hide the truth from the next generation! But I can tell you that truth…"_

" _JIRAIYA, THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU KNOW IT'S FORBIDDEN!" shouted Fugaku._

 _But in his present and heavily injured state, he could do nothing to stop the malevolent toad sage from doing what he planned to do. And little Jauney was just too curious for his own good. Even for a seven year old._

" _What truth…?" he asked._

 _Jiraiya gained an even madder and far more crazed look in his eyes as his grin grew larger and more malevolent, if such a thing was possible._

" _You see, kid… the Yondaime couldn't kill the beasts. Such a thing is impossible to do to a couple of masses of living Chakra given physical form. No, he didn't and couldn't kill them… so he did the next best thing…"_

" _ **Enouuuuugghh!"**_ _yelled Fugaku._

 _But his screams fell on deaf ears as Jiraiya pointed a finger at Jaune and proceeded to shatter his whole world with this harsh and viley twisted truth._

" _The Yondaime sealed the beasts away into host bodies! I won't tell you what the fox was sealed into… but that bastard snake? It was sealed into your body!_ _ **You are the living prison of one of the very beasts that attacked this village seven years ago! A source of everyone's hatred! You are the Yamata no Orochi!"**_

 _Jaune stood there with his eyes wide in disbelief. That was the reason everyone else in the village seemed to hate him? Why his family and the other clans went so far to protect him and Naruto even when visiting with friends? Did they hate him too?_

 _Jiraiya raised his arm in a throwing motion, tanto still in hand, and took aim at the stunned Uchiha child._

" _Your eyes will be mine, kid! You may not have awakened the Sharingan just yet, but a worthless demon like yourself won't be needing them where you're going!" Jiraiya declared maniacally._

 _So focused on the child was Jiraiya, that he failed to see movement in the corner of his eye._

" _This is for you, Minato! Tonight, the Uchiha clan will die out! Your death will be avenged! And the prophecy will be fulfilled!"_

 _But just as the crazed sage threw his tanto, it hit the flesh of something and sent blood flying out. But to both Jiraiya and Jaune's surprise, it wasn't Jaune that was hit. It was Fugaku! The man had used himself as a human shield to protect his son! His eyes wide and yet narrowed at the same time due to the pain and extent of his injuries, the blade of the tanto jutting from his chest after just barely missing his heart._

 _Jaune watched with wide eyes as his father knelt there in front of him, arms spread out in a shielding manner. He felt his father's blood drip onto his face as the actions of his father seemed to finally be catching up with his mind. Or would that be the other way around?_

" _Tou… Tou-San…!"_

" _Jaune… Run…!" gasped Fugaku._

 _He slowly began to fall forward as he felt his body beginning to shut down due to the extent of his injuries and being stabbed so close to the heart. The blade likely cut an artery and was causing the older Uchiha to bleed out faster than he normally would be from any kind of stab wound, no matter how deep._

 _Jaune ran to his father's side and tried to pull the tanto out, but it wouldn't budge. It must've gotten stuck in a bone._

" _You foolish man! You shouldn't have gotten in my way!" Jiraiya growled as if scolding the dying man._

" _No! No, Tou-San, you can't die!" cried Jaune as tears began to fall from his eyes. "You gotta be okay! Please don't go! Tou-San!"_

" _Grrnnn…! I told you… to run! Just run away… and… save yourself…!" groaned Fugaku, feeling himself getting weaker._

 _Jiraiya just gave a cruel laugh at what he was seeing. The son of the Uchiha clan head, who became a demon the night of his birth, grieving for the loss of his supposed 'father'. In Jiraiya's mind, Jaune and Naruto became demons the minute that Minato sealed the Kyuubi and the Hachibi into them. And in his opinion, demons don't have families. They're just meant to become weapons of war for the betterment of the village they belong to! Places like Iwagakure and Kirigakure have the right idea._

 _Even though the current Mizukage is a Jinchuriki, he was originally supposed to be a weapon that the village could use in times of war as an ace in the hole. But since Yagura had been elected Mizukage by the village council, they left that task up to the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi no Namekuji, or the Six-Tailed Slug._

" _Oh, what a touching yet highly useless sentiment! Before you die, Fugaku, riddle me this: Why did you bother protecting that boy? Surely you know that he's nothing more than a beast that need to be either contained or destroyed." Jiraiya said._

 _Fugaku didn't respond for a moment. His eyes just shifted from their current Sharingan form to his Mangekyo Sharingan. Finally, he smiled and spoke up._

" _Yes, beasts do need to be contained…" he said in a raspy voice. "And my son has done a phenomenal job in doing so."_

 _Jaune looked at his father with wide, teary eyes. Had he just heard his father correctly?_

" _Jaune is a true prodigy among the Uchiha clan. Surpassing even his brother… but that's not what makes me proud of him…" Fugaku said. "I am… proud, because he… he doesn't give in to his hatred, even in the face of such scorn… from the village… He is not a demon, Jiraiya-Teme…! He is Uchiha Jaune! Named after Joan of Arc, a great hero! And soon to be the one of the greatest Shinobi this village has ever produced!"_

 _By now, tears were freely falling from Jaune's face as he absorbed his father's words. He knew that he meant every bit of what was said, and honestly? It made him feel so much guilt. Now that he's witnessed Jiraiya of the Sannin killing off his whole clan… his family… he hates the Gama-Baka from the bottom of his heart! But he hates himself just as much for being unable to even slow him down!_

 _And as he witnessed his father slowly dying on the ground in front of him, unable to save his life… Jaune felt something in his eyes that he has never felt before. He feels this indescribable burning pain in both of his eyes. He remembered something about this when his father told him and Naruto more about the Sharingan's advanced form earlier that same day._

* * *

 _ ***Flashback Within The Flashback…***_

* * *

" _Now Jaune, you must know something about if and when you manage to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. There are two types of feelings one gets when the Sharingan awakens and as it matures. When an Uchiha first activates the Sharingan, it's normally in a life or death situation. And upon the first activation, you know it's unlocked when you feel a little tingly feeling in your eyes. This tingly feeling will continue to occur each time a new tomoe develops in the eyes. But when one unlocks the Mangekyo, it feels like one's eyes are burning from within. And the Uchiha in question will begin to shed tears of blood." Fugaku explained._

" _Wow, that sounds… like it really hurts." Jaune said simply._

 _Fugaku laughed heartily at his youngest child's blunt and honest way of dumbing things down. What Jaune doesn't know is that that's exactly what Itachi said when he was given this lecture. And his response will be the same as back then._

" _Breaking down things like Jutsu and Kekkei Genkai makes EVERYTHING sound like it hurts, silly boy!" Fugaku said, getting his son in a headlock._

 _It wasn't long before the two kids began to wrestle with their father while Mikoto watched from the couch. What none of them were expecting, however, was for Itachi to dive right into the room and tackle Fugaku to the ground with his own wrestling move. The Divebomb of the Crow._

" _DOGPILE!" shouted Itachi._

 _And his two little brothers followed suit. Mikoto couldn't hold back her laughter any longer as she broke down laughing at the comical sight of Fugaku AND Itachi trying to dislodge the terrible two from their backs, the kids hanging on like a couple of koala joeys. There was something about it that was just too funny to her._

* * *

 _ ***End Of Flashback Within The Flashback…***_

* * *

' _This must be it…! And I know just what to do!'_

 _As Jiraiya prepared to attack again, Jaune looked up at the old toad and opened his eyes to reveal that they had changed from their ocean blue color to the trademark red with three black tomoes of a fully matured Sharingan! But that's not what took the old man off guard. What took him off guard was the fact that the eyes continued to change._

 _The morphed as the tomoes in the eyes merged at the center to form a Sharingan that would truly mean the death of the toad if he wasn't careful. The tomoes had merged to form a Sharingan eye that looked like a black, four pointed shuriken surrounding a small black pupil against a red background._

 _Time seemed to come to a halt as Jaune ended up in a white expanse that was currently his mindscape. Though, he doesn't know this. Jaune gasped as he seemed to be staring down a giant figure that resembled a human skeleton made out of green Chakra. The skeleton itself has glowing pale yellow eyes, but it doesn't seem to want to do harm to the child. It lifted one of its massive hands and pointed at Jaune before speaking in a deep, echoing voice._

" _ **YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN, CHILD. CHOSEN TO WIELD MY POWER, AS MANY AN UCHIHA BEFORE YOU HAS DONE."**_

" _Huh? Who are you, how did we get here? And what're you talking about?" Jaune asked, not feeling as scared as he was before._

 _The giant specter merely chuckled and said_ " _ **I AM THE MANIFESTATION OF THE UCHIHA CLAN'S GREATEST MANGEKYO TECHNIQUE. THE SUSANOO. MANY DECADES AGO, A PAIR OF BROTHERS KNOWN AS INDRA AND HAGOROMO CAME BEFORE ME IN THE HEAVENS AND ASKED FOR MY HELP IN DEFEATING A GREAT ENTITY OF CHAKRA FAR GREATER THAN THE NINE BIJU. I SAW THAT THEIR INTENTIONS FOR MY POWER WERE PURE AND JUST, AND SO, BEQUEATHED TO THEM A PORTION OF MY POWER IN THE FORM OF A CHAKRA BASED TECHNIQUE COMMONLY REFERRED TO AS AN OCULAR JUTSU FROM YOUR BLOODLINE. THE BROTHERS CALLED THIS TECHNIQUE, SUSANOO, NAMED IN HONOR OF THE GOD OF STORMS AND SEAS HIMSELF. QUITE IRONIC, ISN'T IT? THIS TECHNIQUE IS A PERFECT OFFENSIVE AND DEFENSIVE TECHNIQUE THAT GRANTS THE USER THE ABILITY TO MANIFEST A VERSION OF THE GREAT DEITY TO AID THEM IN BATTLE BY DEFENDING OR STRIKING DOWN THEIR ENEMIES. HOWEVER… YOU ARE NOT READY TO USE MY POWER JUST YET."**_

" _When will I be ready, Susanoo-Dono?" Jaune asked respectfully._

 _The skeletal specter seemed to grin as he placed the tip of his finger on the child's forehead._

" _ **WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, YOU SHALL KNOW. BUT FOR NOW, USE THE BLACK FLAMES GIFTED TO YOUR CLAN BY ONE OF THE OTHER DEITIES. USE IT TO DEFEND YOUR HOME AND YOUR FAMILY!"**_

 _The mindscape faded out of existence as time in the real world seemed to resume. Jaune knew what he had to do now. What he had to do to save everyone!_

" _It can't be! The Mangekyo Sharingan?! HOW?!" gasped Jiraiya._

 _He wouldn't get his answer as Jaune closed his right eye and focused on the old man with his left, tears of blood falling from it as he did. Rather, he just spoke a single word._

" _ **Amaterasu!"**_

 _Suddenly, Jiraiya's right arm was engulfed in black fire that seemed to burn with holy rage and destruction! The old man cried out in shock and pain as he knew that these were no ordinary flames. The black flames of the Amaterasu would continue to burn until whatever it is that they're burning is completely incinerated on a molecular level, or unless the caster extinguishes them themselves._

 _Preferring not to let himself burn to death by this black fire, Jiraiya quickly took out a kunai and cut off his burning arm just before the flames could reach his elbow. And sensing the oncoming Chakra signatures of his sensei and several ANBU, the toad sage did the only thing that made sense at the moment. He leapt across the buildings and fled the village while the getting was good._

 _This was the scene that Hiruzen and his ANBU happened upon. They were quick to rush to Fugaku's side and begin the search for any survivors. They knew that if Fugaku was willing to fight Jiraiya of all people in his own home, he couldn't have done so without a good reason. Jaune looked up at Sarutobi with sad eyes still in their Mangekyo form._

 _His eyes held the unasked question that he so desperately needed answers to. Hiruzen sighed as he felt his age catching up with him and knelt down to Jaune's level._

" _We'll talk about this later, Jaune-Kun. For now, let's search the district and see if we can find any other survivors of this horrendous massacre."_

 _Jaune nodded, desperate to find his Kaa-Chan and Nii-San. He prayed to whatever deity was willing to listen that they were still alive, and were unharmed._

* * *

 _ ***End Flashback...***_

* * *

Ever since that day, Jaune and Naruto have been wary of the villagers even more. Especially since Hiruzen had to tell them both the truth about them being the Jinchurikis to the Kyuubi and the Hachibi. At first, Naruto didn't want to believe this, but upon being shown the seals on both their bellies, he could argue with the facts no longer.

Hiruzen told them that it was their secret to tell, and that they could tell others of their Jinchuriki status if they found them to be trustworthy enough. They haven't told anyone yet, but that was also the day that Jaune vowed not to use his Mangekyo Sharingan unless it was absolutely necessary. A vow that Hiruzen found to be most admirable. But, on the upside, along with Mikoto surviving the Uchiha Massacre, her eldest son Itachi had also survived. Fugaku, unfortunately, died due to his injuries.

But on his deathbed, he named Itachi as the temporary head of the clan until Jaune was old enough, knowing his eldest son didn't want the burden of being clan head. And he had Mikoto take his eyes and save them so that they could transplant them into Jaune's eyes should he ever decide he needs the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. She agreed to save them, and sealed the eyes away in a place that nobody, especially not that warhawk Danzo, would ever be able to get to them.

In addition to Jaune, Mikoto and Itachi, a total of seven other Uchihas survived the massacre by hiding out in an emergency bunker under the Uchiha district. They were a man and woman who had recently married to one another, and four orphaned children. The two had agreed to adopt the children, not wanting them to go through their life alone. All in all, out of hundreds of Uchihas, only ten survived what would've been considered a mass extinction of a clan.

But that is neither here, nor there. Right now, there's a council meeting going on that demands our attention.

In the council chambers, every member of the Shinobi and Civilian Council was present for the emergency meeting that was called by the Hokage. And though many of the lazier and more greedy civilians felt like they had better things to do with their time, they knew better than to try and ignore a summon to a meeting given by their village leader.

"Now that we're all in attendance, I call this meeting to order. I've just received some very disturbing news from my old student, Orochimaru." Hiruzen said.

"What news would that be, Hokage-Sama?" asked the head of the Yamanaka Clan, Inoichi.

"It was brought to our attention that the rogue sage, Jiraiya, has established his own Ninja Village in the Land of Rice. Otogakure no Sato, or Hidden Sound." Hiruzen explained.

That got everyone, ninja and civilian alike, to pay close attention to what their leader had to say about this.

"Why would Jiraiya create a hidden village? How could the Land of Rice's Daimyo approve of such an act coming from a Nuke-Nin?" Shibi Aburame asked in his usual monotone voice.

Though, if one were to listen carefully enough, they could hear an underlying hint of concern in the clan head's voice. After all, despite being the calmest, most logical, and the most emotionally stable ninjas in the village, it doesn't mean that they are without emotions.

"Unfortunately, we don't know what Jiraiya's motives are for creating this village, but you can be sure that it's not for anything good." Hiruzen replied. "We're going to have Orochimaru continue to look into this and try to figure out what my wayward student's game is. Now, if that's all, then this meeting is-"

"Actually, Hokage-Sama, there is one more pressing matter that we need to discuss." Danzo said, cutting off the aged Hokage.

Hiruzen and the rest of the council looked towards the old warhawk with wary eyes. Everyone knew that Danzo would try to go to war in an instant if it meant accomplishing his own agenda, and didn't trust him as far as they could throw him! And for most of the shinobi, that's pretty far.

"As it stands, the Uchiha clan has been reduced to dangerously low numbers. This will not be good for the clan, especially not with the high rate of deaths for newly minted Genin. Therefore, I propose that, since Itachi has made it clear he will only marry one woman, we place his younger brother in the CRA and have him repopulate the Uchiha clan immediately." Danzo suggested.

 **"Motion denied!"** Koharu yelled, slamming her fists on the table hard enough to leave a spider web of cracks in the wood.

Many a council member, shinobi and civilian alike, was surprised by this outburst. The old woman was usually quiet and reserved during meetings, only ever speaking when spoken to or when she felt it necessary. But this! This was a side of her that not many had ever seen since her days in her prime as a Kunoichi! Well… not seen it and LIVED, that is…

But after recovering from their initial shock, the clan heads as well as the Hokage, Mikoto, Mebuki, Mitsunari, and Oichi proceeded to glare at Danzo with such intensity, it would make a Biju cower in fear. And you know what? Within their seals, the Kyuubi and Hachibi are doing just that, even though they have no idea why they are.

"I agree with Koharu-Dono on this matter! The Uchiha clan will not allow one of its own to be used as a breeding factory for your own lust for power!" declared Itachi with Mikoto nodding in agreement.

They saw what Danzo was planning. He wanted to put Jaune in the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act. A type of Shinobi breeding program made to help restore a shinobi clan that has a Kekkei Genkai if their numbers get too low. It can even be implemented if someone awakens a brand new Kekkei Genkai. However, this law was designed to only affect the males by having them marry multiple women in order to keep their clan's numbers high by having multiple children.

However, Danzo obviously planned to simply set Jaune up with civilian women of his choosing so that he could breed multiple Sharingan users for his ROOT program. Then, once Jaune's produced an heir or two or three, he'll arrange an 'accident' to have Jaune killed!

"Enough! It's clear that we might be reaching an impasse on this subject. Therefore, I shall talk about this with Jaune if and when he graduates from the academy in two years." Hiruzen declared.

There were many on both sides of the council who didn't like this choice, both sides for various reasons, but neither side dared to go against their leader's word unless they wanted to possibly die over such a dispute of village politics. Seeing no one moving to object his decree, Hiruzen slammed his gavel on the podium of his space at the council table.

"If that is all, then this meeting is adjourned." Hiruzen said.

With that, both sides of the council began moving out of the chambers to head home. They all have some thinking to do on the subject of this new hidden village created by the rogue toad sage, and none of them liked the possibilities that popped into their heads. Hiruzen sighed and pulled his trusty pipe out from the storage seal written on the inside of his sleeve, lighting the tobacco as he tried to calm his nerves.

' _Just what are you up to, Jiraiya? What could have driven you to betray the village like this? To betray the home of your former student?'_

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night…***_

* * *

"Kids, let me ask you: do either of you know who the Hokage were? Why we have that monument up to represent the past Hokages?" Mikoto asked.

"Sure we do!" Naruto replied.

He downed the rest of his tea as he and the rest of the Uchiha family was sitting down to dinner. As usual, Naruto and his surrogate brother Jaune had passed their little test on the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). This would be the last day they were tested on such small-time Jutsu before the academy instructors began to drill their students on the more difficult stuff. Things like Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship) and Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) to name a couple.

"Everyone in the village knows who the Hokage were! The best of the best, the greatest ninja of their time! And that monument is built so that the village won't forget their leaders who would gladly give up their lives for the entire village!" Naruto explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why do you and Jaune take such pride in a mission that requires you to deface the monument that is used to represent those past leaders? Not that I'm complaining, I mean, I got a decent morning workout chasing you two troublemakers through the village." Itachi asked.

"Because one day, I'll be the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato! I'll be the greatest Hokage there ever was, and then people will finally start seeing me for who I really am! And I can protect all those precious to me in doing so!" Naruto declared.

The Uchiha Matriarch and her eldest son just looked at the blonde in pride at his declaration. That was a very noble dream he had, and they honestly hoped he could achieve that dream. It would certainly make things very interesting in the future for the village. As for Jaune? He just focused on his food. He's heard this speech at least fifty seven times already, and it was beginning to grate on his eardrums.

"Uh, hey… Itachi? Can I ask you a favor?" Naruto asked with a sheepish grin.

"You want to learn a new Jutsu?" guessed Itachi.

"No, not this time. Your Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector)... Can I try it on? Please?" Naruto asked.

Itachi's eyes widened for a brief moment. He'd been so tired after his work with what remained of the Uchiha Police Force and his duties as temporary clan head that he clean forgot to take his Hitai-ate off. He closed his eyes and smiled in amusement as he reached up to trace the leaf symbol etched into the metal plate of the headband.

"What? My THIS? Uh-Uh! No way! You don't get to wear the leaf Hitai-ate until you've become a fully fledged Konoha Shinobi or Kunoichi. It's a badge of adulthood, and the only way to get one is to graduate from the academy in two years time." Itachi explained.

"AW MAN, THAT STINKS!" groaned/shouted Naruto in annoyance.

"Bro, is that really why you took off your goggles?" Jaune asked, laughing at his 'brother's' expense.

"Uhhh… can I have some more rice?" Naruto asked in an attempt to change the subject.

His 'family' just laughed as they all made light conversation throughout the rest of dinner. You could ask any one of them, and they'd always tell you that there's never a dull moment in this household with the clown brothers.

* * *

 _ ***Two Years Later…***_

* * *

The entire classroom was filled to the brim with young Genin hopefuls who were there to take their Graduation Exam from the academy. To say the last two years have been exhausting would be an understatement. The students were put through the metaphorical wringer to make sure they were prepared for the aspects of the Ninja life that involved things like combat and espionage, all while building up teamwork and cooperation between multiple students for when team formation eventually occurred though putting random groups of three students into teams and having them do low D-Rank missions.

But the curriculum at the academy had gotten so much more rigorous and pain inducing, that it caused many of the students of the academy to drop out halfway through the first year. Namely, civilian children who had been taught by their parents that being a ninja was all about attaining, fame, power, and glory. And it was the civilian kids who had been brainwashed into thinking like that that dropped out once things got tough, not wanting to have to put any real work into becoming a ninja.

But none of the real ninjas in the making were complaining about that. Less spineless civvies and useless fangirls taking the test and becoming ninjas. Honestly, it's people like them that give real ninjas a bad name! The fangirls in particular, due to the generally low opinion people seem to have about Kunoichis in general.

Naturally, Jaune and Naruto were ready and waiting to take the test with all of their friends. Well, almost all of them. Since Neji, Lee, and Tenten started the academy a year earlier than all of them, they had started their ninja careers already. But still, that's not going to stop Naruto and Jaune from becoming ninjas with their friends.

Their friends that were gathered in the same row of seats were Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja dog companion, Akamaru, and Hinata Hyuga.

Starting from bloodline clan children, we begin with Hinata. She's a fourteen year old girl with dark blue hair done in a short 'Hime-cut' style with a pair of chin length bangs framing her face, skin that is a healthy shade of pale, and the trademark white eyes of the Byakugan her clan is famous for. Though, hers have a twinge of lavender in them. She wears a baggy white jacket with a faux fur hood and the Hyuga clan crest on both of her shoulders as well as the back, blue ninja style pants with bandages wrapped around her right thigh where she keeps a weapon holster, and a pair of standard blue shinobi sandals. She's known for her somewhat shy and reclusive demeanor, as well as her gentle and kind personality. She also has this huge crush on our resident fox Jinchuriki, but is unfortunate enough for him to be almost completely oblivious of her feelings for him. Soon enough, however, that's going to change.

Next up was Kiba, the heir of the Inuzuka clan. He's a typical looking Inuzuka male with messy brown hair that has a spiky nature to it, thin slits for pupils in his eyes, and tan skin. He also has the iconic red fang marks on both sides of his face, as is commonplace among Inuzukas. He wears a gray hoodie with dark gray faux fur on the inside of the hood, which he often keeps up in order to cover his head as well as his nin-dog, Akamaru. He also wears dark gray, almost black, ninja pants with a weapons pouch attached to his right thigh, and blue ninja sandals.

Akamaru is an adorable white puppy with some brown patches on the tips of his adorable floppy ears. He resembles a Great Pyrenees, and he can be seen with a big happy grin on his face with his eyes seeming to always stay closed. But this could just be because his eyes are naturally squinty. He also has a brown nose and a brown outline around his mouth.

Shino is a fair-skinned young man and the tallest member of this year's graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes that he keeps hidden behind his signature round dark glasses. His choice of clothing is a high collared jacket that is light gray in color, a pair of standard black shinobi pants, a pair of ninja sandals, and his weapon pouch on his right thigh.

Next is the second girl of the group, the Yamanaka clan heiress, Ino. She has long platinum blonde hair that's tied in a high ponytail with a single bang falling over her left eye, fair skin, and teal blue eyes with no pupils. She wears a sleeveless royal purple top, a skirt of the same color, a pair of dark blue shinobi sandals, white arm warmers, and she has medical bandages wrapped around her lower body from above the knees up. And from what we see of her abdomen, her upper body is also covered in bandages aside from her arms, neck and head. Like the others, she too carries a standard weapon pouch. However, hers is on her left thigh instead of the right one.

Choji is the heir to the Akimichi clan, a clan whose abilities and family Jutsu rely on massive amounts of Chakra to fuel them. Because of this, Akimichis, particularly the men, have to consume a lot of calories to both build up and replenish their Chakra supply. As a result, most male Akimichis get fat early on in life and are quite sensitive about this. However, as they get older, their fat reserves are often quickly replaced by pure muscle as a testament to their great physical prowess. Choji himself wears a dark green haori with a long, white scarf over a white shirt with the Japanese kanji for 'food' written on the front in red. He also wears black shorts, hoop earrings, and has bandages wrapped around his lower legs and forearms. He has lightly tanned skin, light brown almost orange hair, and squinty black eyes and a red swirl mark tattooed on each side of his face.

Then there's Choji's best friend since childhood, Shikamaru Nara. Like all members of the Nara clan, Shikamaru has a generally lazy and bored demeanor as reflected in his face, which always seems to look grumpy. He has narrow brown eyes, tan skin and shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, making his head look kind of like a pineapple. He wears a short sleeved grey jacket with dark green edges on the sleeves with the rudimentary Nara Clan symbol on the back over a mesh shirt, brown pants, traditional silver hooped earrings, and blue ninja sandals. Surprisingly, out of all of the rookies of these Genin hopefuls, Shikamaru actually carries two weapon pouches.

Then there's Sakura Haruno, the heiress of the civilian clan known as the Haruno clan. She's one of the few civilian Genin hopefuls who actually took her training seriously, having asked her mother for help and additional ninja training early on in the first year of the academy. She's wants to be a combat medic, and has the smarts and determination to do it too! She has long, bubblegum pink hair that reaches her mid back, seafoam green eyes, and porcelain skin. She wears a red, short sleeved cheongsam dress with the Haruno clan crest on the back in white, green biker shorts, and blue ninja sandals. She uses a red ribbon she got from her best friend, Ino, when they were little girls to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Then there are Naruto and Jaune themselves who are sitting in the class with them. Naruto wears a pair of black shinobi pants, a rust orange jacket over a mesh shirt that he leaves unzipped, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals in addition to his signature green goggles. Jaune himself opted to wear an outfit that his mother had made for him. It consisted of a black battle kimono over a pair of dark blue shinobi pants tied closed with a red sash, and no shirt underneath. He also carries a strange weapon that looks like a combination of a drill and a lance across his back.

"I can't believe the day is finally here!" Kiba exclaimed in excitement.

"Arr-Ruff!" yipped Akamaru in agreement.

"I gotta be totally honest with you guys. I never thought I'd get this far." Sakura admitted.

"What're you talking about, Sakura? You're the smartest girl I know! And one of the strongest, including Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Kaa-Chan!" Jaune said, unintentionally flashing his lady killer smile.

This drew a smile and light blush from the pink haired girl. She always thought that Jaune was handsome, and his kindness and goofy nature just seemed to make him far more attractive to her than she thought. It kinda made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Don't be so nervous, Sakura. Just remember what we've learned here, keep calm and focus, and you'll do perfectly." Naruto encouraged.

"Hn! Why are you encouraging that meat shield?" asked the voice of he-who-gives-migraines.

Jaune narrowed his eyes and subconsciously activated his Sharingan as he looked towards the source of the voice. His ever arrogant cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. Did I forget to mention that he also survived the massacre? He has the trademark pale skin and onyx eyes of other Uchihas, only his black hair sticks up in a way that makes it look like the posterior of a duck. He wears a blue T-shirt with a really high collar, a pair of white shorts, white arm warmers, and a pair of shinobi sandals.

"All she'll do for anyone is slow you down. I recommend you sever the bonds you have before they keep you from actually becoming strong, weakling." Sasuke said cruelly.

Jaune's response was to shift his eyes to their Mangekyo form, causing Sasuke to flinch.

"The way I see it, the bonds of friendship and family I have are what make me strong rather than making me weak, Sasuke-Teme! And if I'm so weak, how come I unlocked both the Sharingan AND the Mangekyo Sharingan before you?"

"Ohhh! Burn!" whispered Ino with Shikamaru nodding in agreement.

Sasuke scowled at his, in his opinion, inferior cousin but could not come up with a retort. So for now, he decided to just go back to what he does best, since even before the Uchiha Massacre. Brooding and being an emo.

After five more minutes of waiting, the students realizing that their instructors were a half hour late today, the door to the classroom opened and in walked Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki.

"Sorry to be so late, class, but Hokage-Sama needed to speak to us about the graduation exam today. Now, normally, I would give a long speech about how you've all come far and done this village proud with your dedication to becoming the best ninjas you can be. But we're late as it is, so when I call your name, come up and perform the three Academy Jutsu for your final exam. If you have another type of Jutsu to show us, you may do so for extra credit. So let us begin. There's much more work to be done." Iruka instructed.

One by one, the students were called into a separate room to perform their graduation exam. Rather than doing everything all at once like the academy used to, this year, the Hokage decided to split the exam into increments and do each portion of the exam over the course of half a year. One month would be Taijutsu, the next Genjutsu, then Kenjutsu, and so on. Until they were, at long last being tested for their use of Ninjutsu.

All of the friends of our young protagonists, as well as señior duck-butt, passed the graduation exam as proven by the Konohagakure Hitai-ate that each of them wore on their foreheads, necks, arms, and in some cases around their waists. But there were also some students who came out of the exam room without a Hitai-ate and their heads held low, showing that they failed the exam.

This got our two resident Jinchurikis a little worried. Was the exam really that hard to pass still? Or did the ones who failed just suck at being ninjas? Either way, it frazzled their nerves a little bit.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up!"

Naruto stood from his desk and went inside the exam room, calming his nerves as he did. He and his surrogate brother have been training for this moment for almost their entire lives! He's ready for what they have to throw at him!

"Alright, now to pass the exam, you must perform the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu), the Kamawari no Jutsu (Substitution), and the Henge no Jutsu (Art of Transformation). It doesn't have to be in that particular order, you just have to perform them successfully." Iruka instructed.

"Can it be any kind of Clone Jutsu? Neither me nor Jaune can do the basic academy clone because of how much Chakra we have." Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not." Iruka said, approving this method before Mizuki could speak up.

Mizuki internally cursed at that. His plan was to approach one of the demons when they failed to perform the basic illusionary Bunshin and have them steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Library under the guise of an alternative Genin Exam, but now that they were both allowed to use alternative clone techniques that plan was out the window faster than yesterday's garbage!

Naruto grinned as he made the necessary hand signs and gathered Chakra for the Henge no Jutsu. In a poof of smoke, he had transformed into an exact replica of Namikaze Minato: the Yondaime Hokage. Iruka grinned at the accomplishment of one of his, secretly, favorite students.

"Very good job, Naruto! A perfect transformation!" Iruka praised, marking that technique down as a passing grade. "Alright, next perform the Kamawari no Jutsu when I throw this blunt training Kunai at you."

Naruto nodded and got ready. Iruka threw the Kunai while in another poof of smoke, Naruto had substituted with an unwitting Mizuki.

"Hey, what the - OOF!"

Unfortunately for Mizuki, Iruka had been aiming for Naruto's lower abdomen and ended up hitting him in the nuts with that blunt Kunai, forcing the Chunin to the ground clutching his crotch in pain.

 _ **Bad Guy Own Count: 01**_

It took all of Iruka's willpower and self control not to laugh at his fellow Chunin's misfortune, but Naruto had no such restraint and was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off. After switching back with Mizuki, Naruto began to gather Chakra and made a cross shaped hand sign that would become his signature hand sign.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)**

In an instant, at least twenty five perfect clones of Naruto appeared in the room in various poses from different anime and manga he's read over the years. Most notable were the special fighting poses of the Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armored Squadron from Dragon Ball Z. Iruka and especially Mizuki were surprised to find that these clones were actually solid instead of just being illusions.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You pass the graduation exam!" Iruka said, handing the blonde a Hitai-ate. "Wear the Konoha Hitai-ate proudly and become the great ninja I know you can be!"

"Will do, Iruka-Sensei! Arigato!"

With that done and over with, Naruto tied his Hitai-ate around his forehead and walked back into the classroom. His friends quietly congratulated him on his success while Sasuke continued to brood over how a Dobe managed to graduate so easily.

"Great job, Naru-Nii!" Jaune said, patting his surrogate brother on the back.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto teased using a rhetorical question.

Jaune just shook his head at the little jab. There really was no doubt that he would pass the exam, as the final portion was still ridiculously easy. Still, who knows just what else could be waiting for them on their paths to bring ninja.

"Uchiha Jaune, you're up!" announced Iruka.

Jaune casually stood up and walked towards the exam room, not even sparing his glaring cousin a passing glance as he did. Upon entering, he sensed the malicious intent coming off of Mizuki in waves. Clearly, this guy is as much a demon hater as most other people in this village. But that's fine by Jaune. He doesn't care what people like Mizuki think of him. He only cares about his precious people and how he can get stronger to protect them.

"Well Jaune, it looks like you're the second to last one. After you, it's your cousin, Sasuke. Now, let's start you off with the Henge no Jutsu. Transform into either me, Mizuki, or any one of the four previous Hokages." Iruka instructed.

Jaune did as he was told, and in a poof of smoke, he transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka. The scarred teacher had to smile at this because of one little detail.

"You even got my scar down right, Jaune! Most people tend to get that part wrong. Huh. Can't imagine why." Iruka said as he marked that Jutsu down as a pass. "Next, you need to perform a successful Kamawari. So, get ready and… THINK FAST!"

Without warning, Iruka activated a specially made trap that launched a barrage of kunai and shuriken that were blunt enough to not seriously hurt anyone, yet sharp enough to pin someone to another surface if they catch in someone's clothes. Jaune smirked and quickly substituted with… you guessed it. Mizuki.

The silver haired Chunin screamed in fear as he was quickly pinned to the opposite wall of the room via the shuriken and kunai. He was actually stuck in a pose that made him look absolutely ridiculous and made the silver haired Chunin go blue in the face due to how close several of those kunai and shuriken nearly got him in his balls, which were still sore from Naruto's earlier stunt.

 _ **Bad Guy Own Count: 02**_

This time, Iruka failed to hold back his laughter as he and Jaune clutched their aching ribs from laughing so hard. It took about ten minutes for them both to calm down enough for Iruka to get up and pry Mizuki from the wall.

"Alright, Jaune. You pass that one. Now, you need to make three perfect Bunshins of your choosing. You're not limited to just the basic academy Bunshin." Iruka instructed.

"You got it, Sensei!" Jaune replied.

He put his hands together and began to go through the hand signs for a Jutsu his older brother taught him. One that was, unknown to Jaune, in tune with one of his Elemental Affinities.

 **"Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu! (Earth Style: Mud Clone Jutsu)"**

Jaune then coughed up several wads of mud and they began to take the shape of the caster. In this case, our young Uchiha. Once the basic form was down, the clones actually changed colors from dark brown/gray to the same color palette as their caster. Jaune has created seven clones in total that all looked completely identical to the original. Once again, Iruka was impressed and Mizuki was fuming.

"Nicely done, Jaune! Not as many clones as Naruto did, but you still performed admirably. You pass the graduation exam! Come on up and grab yourself a Hitai-ate."

Jaune smiled and dispelled his clones before walking up to the desk and taking a Hitai-ate with a red cloth instead of a blue one before tying it around his neck to protect his most vital area. And with the test complete, he went over to the hall closet to get a broom and dustpan to clean up his mess.

Hey! Just because it was a test doesn't mean he's gonna be a slob about it.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Yeah, that's right! I made an Own Counter for the bad guys in this story. Namely bad guys like Mizuki, Jiraiya, and the Akatsuki. I figured it'd be entertaining to do, especially since it happens to Krillin so often. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I've already got an idea for Jaune's team and sensei, both of which will be introduced next chapter when we finally wrap up this whole Mizuki debacle.**_

 _ ***Whew!* Twenty three pages written all in the span of a week! My hands are really gonna be feeling this for awhile...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, I understand you guys have questions about how Jaune was reborn as an Uchiha in the Naruto Universe in the first place, and this chapter will cover that. Hopefully, this will shed some light on why it happened, and why Team RWBY and the remainder of JNRP became as dark as they have. As well as changes to their fighting styles and weapons.**_

 _ ***As usual, RWBY and Naruto are not owned by me. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Kishimoto.***_

* * *

 _ **Delving Into The Past!**_

* * *

Sitting at a desk working on a laptop computer was a strange looking individual. He looks mostly human, but his skin is a strange obsidian color, and he has these bony growths around his lower jaw and the sides of his upper lip that formed a sort of mustache/beard combo. He has slicked back black hair, blood red eyes, and silver colored piercings on his nose and ears. His outfit was a set of dark brown robes with gold trim and black armor underneath, and a brown helmet with large, gold colored, jagged horns sticking out of the front. Clipped to his belt are two Lightsabers that one would see in the Star Wars franchise, and they're both uniform in the fact that they are Dual-Vented Lightsabers and appear to be made of wood.

Sensing that he has company, the man looked up from his work and smiled at the audience.

"Oh! Hello again, my loyal readers! Marka Ragnos629 here, coming at you live from my desk!" he said with a welcoming wave. "So, you're probably wondering about a few things that might not make much sense to you about my story. Well, here. Watch this, and it'll tell you guys everything you need to know about these events."

Marka Ragnos629 turned his laptop computer so that the screen was facing the audience, and as a bright flash of light illuminated the room, we now find ourselves in the darkened office of Headmaster Ozpin. All was quiet as the door opened and someone walked in.

"Headmaster? Is Jaune back from his mission yet?" asked the leader of the color-coded team, RWBY, Ruby Rose.

Ruby is a teenage girl. About fifteen years old. She has red hair that's more of a dark brown at the base, pale skin, and silver eyes. Her choice of attire is a black blouse with red frills on the sleeves, a combat skirt of the same style and color scheme, along with black tights and black and red combat boots. To top it all of, she wears her mother's old red hooded cloak.

Her friend and fellow team leader, Jaune Arc, had been called to the headmaster's office for his first ever solo mission because of his remarkable improvement, much to Weiss' ire, but he has yet to come back. It was meant to be an easy Grimm Specimen Capture mission that would take, at the longest, a day and a half to complete. Problem is it's been a week since he was given this mission.

So what was the young girl's solution to her current predicament? Why, to go and speak with her headmaster, of course.

But upon entering the office, which was full of a ridiculous amount of coffee machines, Ruby was surprised to find that nobody was there even though Ozpin usually works up here even on weekends. And today is Saturday, so he should be doing paperwork here, at least. Now, most kids her age would see this as a sign that nobody was home and to come back later. Not Ruby. She saw this as a means to try and figure things out herself.

She walked into the office and began her search, trying to see if there was anything out of place. Moving stuff around as quietly as possible, which was still quite loud, Ruby found a bunch of random junk in the headmaster's office. Used coffee grinds, moldy food, broken parts from old weapons, a picture of a pasty white woman with red eyes and black, veiny lines on her face on a dartboard…

She's very much disturbed by that.

But she's found nothing so far that could possibly give her any important information that pertains to Jaune and his mission. Ruby sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She severely wished she could just take out Crescent Rose and just start blasting stuff to smithereens in order to calm down. Unfortunately, all that'd do is piss off Glynda because of the damage to school property. Bad idea, considering how mad she was after that giant food fight. She's still not sure how Jaune ended up falling out of that three story window during the whole thing, but just chalked it up to the blonde's own bad luck.

Just as she was about to give up and go back to the dorm, something under a pile of bills caught her eye. Using her speed Semblance, Ruby zipped over to the pile of papers and after looking to make sure no one was around, she carefully removed the item and was surprised to find that it was a little black book, no bigger than the average human hand. Ruby wanted to open it, but after that incident where she found out what Blake's book was all about, she became a bit more cautious around these things.

The turned it over, hoping to find a story summary, only to find a very incriminating warning written in gold letters, and covered in jelly sauce and coffee stains.

' _Ozpin's Journal: property of Ozpin. Do not touch, except for Ozpin. THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, QROW!'_

Naturally, a note like this sparked that childhood curiosity we all have had in our early childhood and mid-teen years. Ruby grinned and raised an eyebrow at just what Ozpin could be hiding in this little book of his. Maybe some kind of dirty little secret? Maybe a map to the famous Beacon Treasure leftover from Ozpin's pirate years? I mean, come on! How else could he afford to have a school like this one built and still have enough leftover to purchase a seemingly bottomless amount of coffee?

"A journal, hunh?" mumbled Ruby.

She opened the book to the first entry, which just so happened to have a passage written within that seemed to be before Beacon's initiation. But what she read was greatly confusing.

'Dear Journal,'

'This war between myself and Salem does not seem to be going well. Ever since that witch created the Grimm many millennia ago, she's been hellbent on 'preserving the balance of the world' like she keeps rambling on about. How there must be darkness to balance out the light. One cannot exist without the other, and blah, blah, blabbity, blah, blah, malarky! When will she realize that the light must always eradicate the dark? That is how things must be if life is truly to be preserved and the world be kept in balance! No more death. No more destruction. No more darkness. But dammit, that woman is as stubborn as a mule!'

'There's only one option I have left to finally put an end to this war I've started with Salem! I must establish a school where I and several members of my inner circle can train a new generation of warriors to eradicate these Grimm and finally destroy Salem! Then, I can implement my plan for true, everlasting peace! I have to go now, my head just hit the ceiling. Wait, what?'

Not at all disturbed by that last sentence, Ruby was far more confused now than before she started reading this thing. Who's Salem? And why was Ozpin trying to get rid of death, destruction and darkness? Doesn't he understand that those things can't be eradicated like he wants them to be?

Ruby's not totally naive like everyone seems to think she is. There's more going through her mind than just guns and cookies. She knows and understands that there must be balance between these things for the world to truly remain in balance. Death, destruction and darkness are just as much a part of the world as life, light, and harmony. None of these can exist without the other. It's a lesson that was taught to her by a woman with black hair that looked similar to Yang's, and was wearing a Nevermore mask.

The fact that Ozpin started a war with this 'Salem' woman over such opposite ways of thinking just sparked more questions for the young girl than she ever thought she'd ever have. Questions that might only be found within this book.

So, against her better judgement, Ruby turned the pages in the book to the next entry.

'All is going according to plan. My new school, Beacon, has already produced a team of fantastic hunters and huntresses. I call them Team STRQ, a team consisting of their leader Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. I just know that by the time they graduate, I'll have molded them into the perfect warriors to train the next generation! Oh, don't get me wrong, they're most definitely the strongest team in Beacon, currently, but they aren't the ones I'm looking for. That honor may fall to their descendants. After all, the next generation is always stronger than the previous.'

Ruby's eyes narrowed at this particular line. Something was beginning to seem awful fishy around here, and it's not that horrible aftertaste from the sushi Blake made her try. Bleh! The little reaper absolutely HATES the taste of raw fish! She turned to the next passage and what she read made her start to SEE red!

"It would seem as though Summer and Raven are a lost cause to our war with Salem. Upon approaching the members of Team STRQ after the birth of Taiyang and Raven's daughter, Yang, I spoke with them about my plan in regards for these children and the fight against Salem. Taiyang and Qrow were all for it, but Raven and Summer proceeded to kick my ass so hard I think one of their boots was lodged up it, before they proceeded to kick me all the way back to Vale all while refusing to let their children be turned into weapons! And what's worse, before doing so, Raven destroyed her wedding ring and effectively divorced Taiyang for agreeing with me, cut off all connections with Qrow, and went back to those stupid bandits she calls her tribe!"

"Such foolish women! Do they not understand the need for Salem and her dark creatures to be destroyed for true light to be brought to the world?! Who cares about whether or not children are turned into weapons for the greater good? This must be done! Now, I know that Summer will remain with Taiyang to help raise little Yang in place of Raven, as she doesn't wish for her best friend's daughter to grow up without the love of a mother, but maybe I can use this to my advantage… all I need to do is wait a few years and see if Summer ever gives birth to another silver-eyed warrior, and then I'll send her on a suicide mission and have her killed so I can manipulate her child into the perfect weapon to combat Salem. For now though, all there is to do… is bide my time…"

Ruby slammed the book shut and hastily stuffed it into an inner pocket she keeps hidden in her cloak. She uses it to keep all sorts of stuff, since she never knows what she might need. So far, she keeps things like a rubber duck, horn of deer buck, nunchucks, and for some odd reason, she also keeps unshucked corn in this pocket.

"I gotta tell the others about this, NOW!"

With that, Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals as her Semblance was kicked into overdrive. She's a woman on a mission, and she's not about to fail so long as she can save her friends and find out what happened to Jaune! Knowing Ozpin, he must've had a hand in her fellow leader's disappearance.

The scene changes once again, and the audience find themselves back where they started. In the office of Marka Ragnos629 with said writer closing his laptop computer after shutting it down.

"So sorry to say that that's the only glimpse of what happened you're going to get for now. But don't worry, all of your questions will be answered. In time."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results…**_

 _ **Green Scarab: 3 votes**_

 _ **Black Scarab: 3 votes**_

 _ **Red Scarab: 1 vote**_

 _ **Blue Scarab: 1 vote**_

* * *

 _ **This is your last chance to vote if you haven't already, because I'll have a new poll up on my account soon. See you all next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright everyone, in the previous update I did, I put up a poll for you all to vote on. The poll question was this: In my story, An Arc Jinchuriki, should I have Jaune's Biju actually evolve from the Yamata no Orochi (the Eight-Headed, Eight-Tailed Snake) to the Eight-Tailed Spinosaurus?**_

 _ **Your options are…**_

 _ **Yes, but draw us a picture**_

 _ **No, keep it the way it is**_

 _ **You guys have until the one month break in the Chunin Exams to cast your votes, because by the time it gets there, Jaune will begin his more intense training. But now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the new chappy I've put out for you.**_

 _ ***You guys know the drill. Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth own Naruto and RWBY respectively.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Thievery From The Crocoduck!**_

* * *

It was the dead of night when we find a shadow moving through the Hokage Tower as stealthily as possible. Somehow, the ANBU that were stationed to patrol the area while the Hokage was away for a little bit didn't notice this figure as it moved quietly and swiftly through the corridors. It took about fifteen minutes, but the figure finally managed to make their way to their intended target. The Hokage Vault; a special safe where all of the village's deadliest and most secret techniques and treasures are stored.

Taking out a special seal tag, the shadowy figure placed it over the lock on the door. The seal began to glow red as it did its work, and with a resonating 'click', the door was unlocked from the inside out. Quickly but carefully, the figure opened the door and began to make their way to their objective.

It was a large scroll. About the size of the Toad Summoning Scroll. Written on the outside of the scroll was the Japanese word for 'Forbidden', making the figure smirk as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Hn. That was easier than Mizuki-Sensei said it would be." he commented, revealing the culprit to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Why would the duck-butt haired, emo, sonamuhgun do something as reckless and stupid as stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Vault'? Well, the answer to that lies in the simple fact that it was an assignment given to him by Mizuki soon after the Graduation Exam earlier that same day.

Here, let's give you a flashback to see what exactly went on.

* * *

 _ ***Earlier That Same Day…***_

* * *

" _Way to go, sport!"_

" _I'm very proud of you, sweetheart!"_

" _Momma's gonna cook up a feast tonight to celebrate!"_

 _These were the various words of praise given to those who passed their Graduation Exams. And while there were still those who didn't pass, their parents at least didn't let them wallow in self pity and sadness. They gave words of consolation to try and lift their spirits._

" _Cheer up, son. You gave it your best shot."_

" _Look on the bright side, Hikaru. Now you have more time to train and review what you learned over your time at the academy. Then when the graduation exam comes up again next year, you'll be better prepared and will become a ninja for sure!"_

 _However, not everyone was happy with everyone who graduated. Several civilians saw that the 'Oni-Brothers' had managed to graduate and were looking upon them with scorn as they were congratulated by their peers and family. Among these civvies were two women who play no real importance to the story. We'll call them Ami and Yumi._

" _Looks like the little freaks graduated." Yumi said under her breath._

 _Ami scoffed and crossed her arms in disgust at the two children._

" _They should have just dropped out!" she snarled._

" _Is Hokage-Sama out of his mind, allowing those two to graduate?! Doesn't he realize that the demons will…"_

" _Shhhh! We're not supposed to talk about that!" Ami said, quickly cutting off her friend._

" _Oh, right! Sorry!" Yumi quickly apologized._

 _With Naruto and the gang, they were all with their families being praised and congratulated for a job well done, all of them happy to finally be ninja. Well, they're technically not really ninjas yet, but we'll get to that later. For now, let's hear what the parents have to say, shall we?_

" _Atta boy, Kiba! You keep going with that same drive you have, and you'll be a splendid ninja in no time!" exclaimed Tsume as she caught her youngest child in a headlock and gave him a noogie._

 _Akamaru just stood off to the side with Kuromaru, neither wanting to get caught up in the Inuzuka matriarch's method of bonding with her youngest pup. Besides, Akamaru probably wouldn't survive a hug of that magnitude._

 _Although he didn't like his mother messing up his hair, not that you can tell, he just grinned and decided to suck it up. After all, becoming a ninja is a major milestone in his life and he's determined to help uphold the Inuzuka Clan's reputation as one of the village's strongest ninja clans._

" _You have done well, Hinata-Musume. Truly, no matter what the elders may think, you bring great honor to the Hyuga Clan." Hiashi said professionally before giving his daughter the same warm, fatherly smile he's always given his children. "I'm very proud of you, Hinata."_

" _You're AWESOME, Nee-Chan!" Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, exclaimed loudly._

 _Neji simply nodded in agreement while Hinata just focused on trying to survive her mother's death hug. Honestly! Sometimes she thinks her mother MEANS to smother her and her siblings in those giant hugs of ultimate death. Then again, her mother did sign the Bear Summoning Contract before the contract was stolen by Iwa shinobi. Maybe she got her monster strength by training with her summons._

 _Her aching back and cracking ribs would definitely agree with her on that train of thought._

" _Good job, Shikamaru." Shikaku said simply, being the typical lazy Nara._

" _It was a drag, but it's better than having mom yell at me for failing to graduate." Shikamaru said in response._

 _Seriously, his mother is really scary when she gets mad! And it's mostly because he and his dad are so lazy all the time, but they can't really help it. That trait's genetic among the Nara males, and so far it hasn't skipped a generation. But what they lack in general motivation, they make up for in high intelligence and skills in manipulating shadows for their attacks._

 _But Shikamaru had to think. His mother always seems stressed out because he and his father are usually very lazy. Perhaps if he showed a little more enthusiasm and stopped being so lazy, it would help both his mother and himself in the long run. Perhaps he should try to be less lazy?_

 _...Nah, too much work. Not enough time to nap, play shogi, or watch the clouds._

 _Jaune and Naruto were also celebrating with their family/surrogate family. Mikoto had both boys in a great big hug while Itachi looked at them with clear signs of approval at their abilities. He never doubted these two for a second!_

" _I say this calls for a celebration! You're all invited to the Akimichi Family Barbeque restaurant tonight for food and merriment! WHO'S WITH ME?" Choji's father, Choza, declared loudly._

 _This got a round of agreements from the graduates while the parents just silently agreed. It's been some time since all of the clan heads just got together to socialize, have fun, and catch up._

 _But looking on with a deeper scowl than usual, Sasuke glared at the retreating back of his cousin. Somehow, the blue eyed Uchiha had managed to beat him for the title of Rookie of the Year, all because he knew some sort of earth based Bunshin. It infuriated Sasuke to no end how his loser of a cousin was so much stronger than he was, and how he wasn't getting any training from his older cousin, Itachi, which he could use to bring the village to its senses and have the Uchiha rule the village with an iron fist!_

' _Damn you, Jaune! First you unlock both the Sharingan AND the Mangekyo Sharingan in one night, and NOW you steal my title from me! Mark my words, one day, you'll be put in your proper place under my foot!' Sasuke thought darkly._

 _It didn't help that Jaune pulled a prank on him involving styling his hair to look like a crocodile crossbred with a duck that fought against a broken toy of Mechagodzilla with a Mickey Mouse head glued on just last week. He made a stop motion movie out of it and showed it to the other rookies, and they're STILL not gonna let him live that down!_

" _Hey, Sasuke," spoke a familiar voice. "How's it going?"_

 _Sasuke's right eye twitched dangerously as Mizuki walked up and sat down on the bench next to him._

" _Oh, great," Sasuke replied sarcastically before adding "Just got an offer from Jaune last week to star in 'CROCODUCK VERSUS MECHA-MICKEY MOUSE', thank you very much!"_

 _The silver haired Chunin had to resist the urge to laugh at such a humiliating title. At least hair and feathers you can shave. He quickly shook off his mirth and began to appeal to the boy's superiority and inferiority complexes, knowing that this would be the best way for him to get what he wanted._

" _Don't let what happened get to you, Sasuke. We all know that you're better than your cousin and that Dobe of a best friend of his." Mizuki said._

" _No, I'm not." Sasuke growled, his scowl deepening. "As much as it sickens me to admit it, those two are leagues above my current skill level. And with Jaune possessing the advanced form of our clan's Doujutsu, I can't beat him."_

 _Sasuke gritted his teeth as he glared at his cousin's retreating back, his nails digging into his palms so hard they drew blood. What is it about Jaune-Baka that makes him so special?_

" _I have to surpass him! I don't care how I go about doing it, but I will get the power to completely and utterly humiliate him just like he has done to me!"_

 _Mizuki smirked darkly at that proclamation. It would seem as though his job just got a helluva lot easier, as both his and Sasuke's goals seemed to coincide with each other._

" _Well, there may just be a way to do that…"_

* * *

 _ ***Present…***_

* * *

And that leads up to our current situation. And now, as he strapped the scroll to his back for easier transport, Sasuke made his way to exit the Hokage Vault. But as he made his way out, something caught his eye.

"Hey, what's that?"

The item in question looked to be an ordinary sword hilt. However, the hilt looked to be made of greatly advanced technology. Even more advanced than the tech that Sasuke heard was being developed in Yuki no Kuni, the Land of Snow. It was rectangular in shape and had a hand guard with a slanted slit hole where the blade should have been.

But that's not the only thing about this weapon that caught Sasuke's attention. It was the fact that the weapon was being kept on a pedestal that had the Uchiha Clan crest carved into it. What right did the Hokage have to keep a weapon that belongs to the Uchiha Clan under lock and key like this? That weapon should be in the hands of an Uchiha! More specifically, Sasuke thought, himself!

So, like the power hungry idiot he is, Sasuke took the hilt of this unknown blade in addition to the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. But as he exited out the window, Sasuke failed to sense or notice the Hidden Anbu wearing a shark mask that had witnessed him leaving with the two objects in question.

* * *

 _ ***Akimichi Barbeque Restaurant…***_

* * *

"...And THAT, children, is why you never just sit down on random objects in a cactus field."

Inoichi had just gotten finished telling a story from when he, Choza, and Shikaku had just become Genin ninjas. Let's just say, it drew a round of laughter from the kids as the Nara Clan head had learned a rather painful lesson about falling asleep and sitting down while on a mission to trim cacti.

Shikaku just pinched the bridge of his nose as an embarrassed blush wound up on his face. His wife and Shikamaru's mother, Nara Yoshino, just giggled and put a hand on her husband's shoulder as he sulked about his misfortunes as a Genin.

"Oh, lighten up Mister Grumpy! The kids are laughing with you, not at you!" she laughed.

Shikaku just mumbled something along the lines of 'troublesome stories.' as he continued to try and fight off his blush of embarrassment, which only served to make everyone laugh even harder than before. Even the ever stoic Hiashi was laughing like he's never laughed before, which is quite the unusual sight coming from a Hyuga.

"This is better than Saturday morning cartoons!" laughed Ino.

"Oh, sweet Kami-Sama above, I can't brea-hee-heeath!" guffawed Neji, the usually stoic Branch Family Hyuga actually letting down his anti-emotions mask and having fun for once.

Jaune just grinned as he was still looking at the Hitai-ate that he received upon graduation. It all just seemed to good to be true to him. He was finally a ninja and was one step closer to bringing honor back to the Uchiha Clan. After he found out what the clan elders and several clan members were plotting, Jaune understood why his brother decided to kill them before it was too late. Hiruzen had allowed Itachi to disclose the information to his remaining clansmen on account of the unexpected massacre done by Jiraiya.

The poor lad had been shocked to the core when he found out that the head elder, his great grandpappy, had actually been planning to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to control the Yamata no Orochi inside of him, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of Naruto, and use them in a Coup D'etat to take over the village. But then again, his great grandpappy had been quite the stickler for some sort of Uchiha superiority, firmly believing that the Uchiha Clan should decide how things are run in the village, and that everyone else wasn't fit to lick the dirt on their sandals. A trait that, unfortunately, was inherited by his cousin Sasuke.

Jaune was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand upon his shoulder and looked up to see Naruto looking at him with sympathy. He may not have been there when it happened, but he too understands the pain of losing someone close to you, as he was also raised by Jaune's family. Losing Fugaku was like losing his own father, and it hurt.

But before any more conversation could take place, an Anbu showed up in the restaurant. A male anbu wearing a Tiger mask.

"Tora, what seems to be the trouble?" Itachi asked.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke! He's stolen from the Hokage Vault, having taken the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing along with the hilt of an ancient Uchiha Clan weapon! Hokage-Sama has issued an emergency meeting for all available ninjas of all ranks!" he exclaimed in a hurry.

The whole crowd of gathered shinobi and kunoichi couldn't believe their ears. They knew Sasuke wasn't all there in the head, but to do something this drastic? It seems as though the duck-arse has really gone off the deep end here!

Knowing what needed to be done, Choza simply raised a hand to signal the waiter and said one thing.

"Check, please!"

* * *

 ** _*Later…*_**

* * *

 **"I can't believe this!"**

 **"What was he thinking doing something like this?"**

 **"Has the gaki lost his mind?!"**

 **"I don't care if he IS an Uchiha survivor, that kid has gone too far this time!"**

These were the various things being yelled by the adults in the crowd of gathered ninjas. Some of the notable members in the group were the clan heads, the rookies, and even Orochimaru himself. The remaining Sannin had yet to actually leave the village for his long term mission due to stopping to visit his old apprentice in order to catch up on old and new times. Unfortunately, it would seem as though he has to stop a rogue Uchiha from causing problems for the village as a whole. He told Hiruzen that the duck-arse was too mentally unstable to be trained to be a shinobi, and Hiruzen agreed with him.

Unfortunately, it would seem some members of the civilian council pulled some strings while the Hokage's back was turned, so to speak. And look at the consequences of those choices. Hiruzen sighed deeply through his pipe, exhaling a cloud of smoke as he used a small burst of killing intent to calm the crowd enough to actually listen to his orders.

"Listen up! That scroll is vitally important to the village! It contains many Jutsu that the village has created over several generations as well as Seals that could very well change the lives of the shinobi nations as a whole; and not for the better! Therefore, you are all to follow these orders to the letter: bring Sasuke Uchiha back with the Forbidden Scroll, alive! If he attempts to resist, you may use force to subdue him! This is a C-Rank mission that might be bumped up higher depending on the situation! NOW, GO!"

 **"Hai, Hokage-Sama!"**

With that said and done, all of the ninjas scattered to find Sasuke. Jaune and Naruto had already formulated a plan with the rookies on the way over to the meeting. While the rest of the rookies paired off into teams in order to check places within the village that Sasuke might be hiding, the two Jinchuriki would check outside the village in the forest. The adults planned to use the same strategy, having Tsume and her Ninken Kuromaru, Itachi, and Shikaku join the two boys in locating and subduing the Uchiha should they need the assistance.

The boys welcomed their help with great appreciation, knowing that while he's not as strong as the two of them, Sasuke would still likely put up a decent fight with his small arsenal of Katon Jutsu and the Uchiha Interceptor style of Taijutsu.

But while they were off doing that, Orochimaru was going to use his own method of finding the Uchiha. The snake Sannin bit his thumb hard enough to cut it and draw blood, then went through the necessary hand signs.

' _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram!'_

Gathering a small amount of Chakra, Orochimaru raised his hand before slamming it into the ground.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Art of Summoning)!"**

An array of black seal markings spread out from where Orochimaru slammed down his hand, and in a poof of smoke, a medium sized snake appeared. The snake was dark green with black markings that identified it as an Anaconda, a large species of snake classified as a constrictor. These snakes are known to use the muscles in their coils to suffocate their victims, effectively squeezing their prey to death.

 **"Orochimaru-Sama. For what reason have I been summoned?"** the snake asked.

"Kyosaku, I need you to help me track down an Uchiha by the name of Sasuke. He has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing along with an ancient and very powerful weapon. It's imperative that we find and bring him back alive as quickly as possible!" Orochimaru explained.

The snake seemed to snap to attention right away as he narrowed his eyes. He's had the displeasure of meeting this Sasuke before, and it wasn't a pleasant meeting. When the brat stumbled upon Orochimaru performing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, the gaki had the nerve to walk up to Orochimaru and demand that the snake Sannin teach him the jutsu to summon snakes.

Thankfully, Konoha's last loyal Sannin flat out told the brat no and promptly Shunshined away from the area after dispelling Kyosaku.

 **"Do you have anything of his with his scent on it?"** Kyosaku asked. **"I will need his scent in order to track him. And while tracking may not be my strongest ability, I can still find him so long as he hasn't gone too far from the village."**

Orochimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag containing a torn piece of blue fabric.

"Here. We recovered this at the scene of the crime. It's part of Sasuke's shirt."

He carefully removed it from the bag using a pair of tweezers in order to keep his scent from overpowering Sasuke's and held it out to Kyosaku. The Anaconda carefully flicked his forked tongue out before bringing it back into his mouth, effectively tasting the air. Due to the sensory organs located in the roof of a snake's mouth, they smell using their tongues instead of their noses which helps them detect when prey is near.

But rather than getting the scent of Sasuke Uchiha, Kyosaku got the scent of someone else.

 **"Orochimaru-Sama, you're not going to believe this, but my sensors have picked up the scent of something other than Sasuke! It's another young man who I sense is compatible with the Hebi clan! He is our newest summoner that the White Snake Sage told us about!"**

"What? Are you sure?" Orochimaru gasped in surprise.

It wasn't often that someone was actually chosen by a summon clan itself to summon them. Heck, the last time that happened was when the snakes, toads, and slugs had chosen Jiraiya, Tsunade, and himself as their summoners and trained them in their ways.

Kyosaku nodded and turned in the direction of the forest.

 **"Positive. He's headed into the forest! I must report this development to Manda-Sama so that he may get ready to test the boy later on, and prepare a Personal Summon for him, but I shall send back a painting of what he looks like so you know who the right one is."**

With a poof of smoke, Kyosaku returned to the summoning realm in order to report back to his superior. And while he did this, Orochimaru took off into the forest to find this new summoner. Hopefully, he could find him before it's too late.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **For those of you who don't know what this weapon that Sasuke stole is, think Star Wars, and you'll figure it out. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And please remember to cast your votes on the poll I have up on my profile. In the meantime, I'll see you all next time!**_

 _ ***Kyosaku: Literally meaning 'constriction' in Japanese. At least, according to Google Translate.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***Well, you guys know how this works. I own not a shred of Naruto or RWBY. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY! As simple as that.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Concerns and Beginning of Battle!**_

* * *

Leaping through the forest in one big group, the rest of the rookies followed Kiba as he and Akamaru used their enhanced sense of smell to track down Sasuke. Good thing the rogue Uchiha's scent was still fresh at the crime scene, otherwise this would have been a LOT harder than it needs to be.

Throughout the trip, however, Jaune was being uncharacteristically quiet. He's never this quiet for this long. Usually, he'd be making a plan of attack with Shikamaru. Along with a back-up plan. And a back-up plan to the back-up plan. And so on, and so forth. I could go on forever, but I think you guys understand what I'm getting at.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Neji asked.

"I'm just wondering about why Sasuke would do something like this. Is he that mad about power that he's willing to betray the village just to get stronger?" Jaune asked, expressing his concerns.

Shikamaru sighed at his friend's question. He hated having to do so much work, as it's just too much of a drag for him. Then again, it's that way for any Nara clan male. They are some of the laziest and yet most intelligent members of the human race. And yet the worst part of this for Shikamaru is that he knows exactly why Sasuke did this.

"Because of his superiority complex, Sasuke hates it that you and Naruto are stronger than him. In his eyes, you two are mere peasants compared to him. And because of your ever increasing strength and skill, he feels his position as an elite is being threatened." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto just sighed and shook his head at this explanation.

"I never did like that Teme. And now I find that he's committing a crime that could have him executed on grounds of treason, all because he can't let go of his damn pride!" Naruto grumbled.

As they continued on, Naruto glared at the passing trees as he tried to figure out what it was that caused Sasuke to become the way he is now. He remembers the old days. Back in his and the others' early childhood. Back then, Sasuke used to be a pretty decent guy and wasn't all stuck up and emo like he is now. And yet, just two years before the massacre of the Uchiha clan happened, his personality did a complete one eighty! It's almost like some kind of cruel joke for something like a sudden attitude change to happen.

"Let's not think about the what-ifs right now, Naruto. We need to focus on finding Sasuke, recovering the Forbidden Scroll, and bringing them both back to the village." Sakura said, reminding her friends of their primary objective.

"Sakura's right. Let's just focus on the task at hand." Kiba said in agreement. "First thing's first, we need a plan."

"And I think I have one that'll do just fine." Jaune informed with a grin.

His friends mentally shuddered at that look. That grin was only ever worn by Jaune when he has an idea for a prank that's meant to totally and utterly humiliate someone. And it's happened on more than one occasion. Mainly to stupid villagers who call him and Naruto demons, for whatever reason.

Some of the contraptions he cooks up for those pranks are actually quite impressive. Although, they're always SO MUCH FUNNIER when the prank happens to someone else. All of the rookies had only one thought.

' _Nice knowin' ya, Sasuke. NOT!'_

Kiba suddenly sniffed the air, as did Akamaru. Their heightened senses picked up the smell of their objective, but also something that does not belong.

"Guys, we've got a trail, but it's not just Sasuke! We can smell Mizuki headed in the same direction as him!" Kiba reported.

"Arr-ruff!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well, then we'd better hurry! Chances are, Sasuke won't stay in one place for long if Mizuki's in on this plan!" Hinata urged.

"Let's hope that Mizuki is just trying to bring Sasuke and the scroll back to the village." Shino mumbled, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

With renewed vigor, our group of rookie ninjas picked up the pace and moved faster to try and get to their wayward comrade before it was too late. But chances are he's not going back without a fight. A fight that they're all prepared to give him.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere…***_

* * *

Sighing in relief as he set down the scroll by the abandoned cabin in the woods, Sasuke chuckled in sickening mirth at how easy it was to steal not just this scroll, but also a weapon that no doubt held great power for the Uchiha clan. With these and the untold amounts of power that Mizuki promised him, he'd surely show this village that he is indeed the strongest, and he'll finally show those Dobes, Naruto and Jaune, their real place in life! At his feet like the peasants they are!

...Although he could do without the backaches lugging around that scroll gave him. Seriously, that thing weighs a ton! It's a wonder how ANYONE would be able to move it around without problems!

He at first thought about taking a peek at the scroll. Maybe he could learn one of the techniques within it and become stronger before Mizuki got there to hold up his part of the deal. But then he thought against it. He doesn't know just what could be in the scroll in the first place that makes it so forbidden. For all he knows, he could summon the ruler of the dead and send his own soul to the afterlife without even meaning to!

...Well, I mean, he's not wrong about the possibility of that.

Sasuke looked to the weapon in his hand. A sword hilt that seemed very strange to him. It almost looks like the Raijin no Ken that the Nidaime Hokage used in life. It used to be in the Hokage Vault as well, before it was stolen by a Konoha Nin who went rogue. Something Rokusho… Sasuke can never remember who he was called. Only that the guy never made it past Chunin rank before defecting.

The duck-butt haired Uchiha shook his head in disappointment at the foolishness of that ninja. He thought that stealing that weapon would make him strong. Not true. In Sasuke's eyes, a weapon as grand as the Raijin no Ken belonged in the hands of an elite Shinobi. A ninja like himself. But this one would do for now. It even has the Uchiha clan crest on its display case, so why would it be in the Hokage Vault?

"What is it? What is it about you that makes you so special?" Sasuke asked the sword hilt, as if it would talk back.

He had no time to ponder this as he heard someone land in the clearing. He looked up, expecting to see Mizuki, but scowled as he saw his stupid cousin and his Dobe of a friend looking at him with disapproving gazes. He scoffed at that. Like he cares about what they think.

"So this is where you were hiding, eh? Well, why don't you be a good boy and return the scroll?" Jaune asked.

But you could tell from his tone of voice, it wasn't a request. Not that Sasuke would ever acknowledge such an order from someone who's clearly stronger than he is. His stupid pride and sense of self importance won't let him.

"I don't think so, Deadlast. The techniques are completely useless in the hands of peasants like you, and can only be used by an elite like myself. So I think I'll be keeping the scroll." Sasuke said, his eyes developing a deranged look.

"Then you've left us no choice but to take it back by force!" Jaune growled, drawing his lance and activating his Sharingan.

He had a feeling that his foolish and selfish cousin wouldn't come willingly, but had planned accordingly for it. It was certainly a good thing that he and Naruto have been learning several techniques to restrain and immobilize an enemy long enough to knock them out and seal off their Chakra for a certain period of time. And that's what he plans to do to Sasuke.

He feels he doesn't need to waste the power of his Mangekyo on this guy, as he's not only easy enough to handle without it, but Jaune doesn't want to risk his vision on a simple recovery mission like this. He's done his research on the Mangekyo and knows that with each use, the user's vision gradually deteriorates until they are rendered blind.

Naruto himself got into a defensive stance as he took out a scroll from his coat. He opened it up to reveal a sealing array, bit his thumb and smeared some blood onto the seal while applying Chakra. In a poof of smoke, Naruto had called upon his own personal weapon. It was a Bo-Staff that looked to be made from a highly durable, yet lightweight metal that's perfect for a ninja's use.

Sasuke got ready to retaliate by taking out two kunai knives, crouching down and holding them in a reverse grip.

But watching from the shadows was Mizuki in an ANBU outfit. The same one belonging to that one ANBU from the vault. He smirked as he saw what was happening now.

' _Excellent! Not only did Sasuke blindly follow my instructions with the promise of power, but he also drew the demons into the open! It was a simple matter to get past the security detail. All I needed to do was disguise myself as the ANBU who was supposed to be guarding the vault tonight, use a special Chakra enhancing pill to raise my Chakra reserves to ANBU level, and voila! Instant access to the vault! And since Sasuke's theft of the scroll and that Chakra Blade hilt was met with top priority recovery, it was easy to draw out those demons. Now, I can finally finish what the Yondaime started, and will be regarded as a hero by the village!"_

With that thought finished, Mizuki grabbed one of the giant Fuma Shuriken off his back and prepared to make his move.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…!***_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: In my story, An Arc Jinchuriki, should I have Jaune's Biju actually evolve from the Yamata no Orochi (the Eight-Headed, Eight-Tailed Snake) into the Eight-Tailed Spinosaurus?**_

 _ **Current Results:**_

 _ **No, Keep it the way it is: 10 votes (62 percent)**_

 _ **Yes, but draw us a picture: 6 votes (37 percent)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, here we are with Mizuki's beating at long last! The fool has taunted the turnips of Jonny the Wood-Boy for the last time! (Turns to Mizuki) GET OFF RAGNOS' PROPERTY, BEFORE RAGNOS GETS HIS BEATING STICK! (Stalks off to get the item in question.)**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Naruto! Those belong to Rooster Teeth and Kishimoto!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Mizuki's Betrayal - Part 1!**_

* * *

 _ **Shikamaru's POV.**_

"Yes! Jaune's plan is working like a charm!" I heard Kiba whisper/exclaim.

And it may be a drag, but I guess I can agree with him. If this plan works the way I think it will, not only will the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing be safe and back in the Hokage Vault, but we'll have detained Sasuke and the real traitor as well. It's a simple plan, really. Jaune and Naruto would distract Sasuke while myself and the others split off into four groups of three in order to litter most of the forest with traps in order to both humiliate and incapacitate Sasuke in case he tries to run.

Paint balloons, blunt bear traps, oil slicks, pitfalls full of live piranhas, one of which Lee nearly fell into, buckets full of tar, bags of feathers, catapults loaded with rotten fruits and vegetables from a produce stand that was trying to rip people off - and almost tricked my mom if not for her Keen eye for detail - a log swing that was set up like a battering ram, there's a lot more but I think you get the idea.

All we need to do now is wait for Sasuke to confess.

"Hold on a second… Isn't that Mizuki-Sensei over there?" Ino suddenly asked.

I glanced over to follow her line of sight and saw that she's right. Mizuki is right there hiding in the trees and wearing… a Shark ANBU uniform? What's he doing here and wearing that? He's not in the ANBU. But something about that look on his face is setting off a lot of alarm bells in my head. It looks a lot like the looks that the villagers send towards Jaune and Naruto on a daily basis.

And now that I think about it, Mizuki has been sending our friends those looks since the beginning of the Academy. And on multiple occasions, Iruka-Sensei has had to report Mizuki's behavior to the Hokage or to Lady Uchiha before coming back with a substitute assistant teacher who behaved in more of a neutral manner towards our friends. I never really noticed it before, but that's probably because I thought it would be too much of a drag for me to notice.

...That settles it, I'm having mom help me break this laziness streak of mine!

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Jaune and Naruto begin to talk to Sasuke. Not that it'll do them any good, but I guess they want to try and settle things with diplomacy first.

"So this is where you were hiding, eh? Well, why don't you be a good boy and return the scroll?" Jaune asked.

But you could tell from his tone of voice, it wasn't a request. Not that Sasuke would ever acknowledge such an order from someone who's clearly stronger than he is. His stupid pride and sense of self importance won't let him. It's too bad Iruka-Sensei could never break Sasuke of these traits. Truly it is.

"I don't think so, Deadlast. The techniques are completely useless in the hands of peasants like you, and can only be used by an elite like myself. So I think I'll be keeping the scroll." Sasuke said, his eyes developing a deranged look.

Seriously, how could ANY of those fangirls back in our early days at the academy have been stupid enough to fall for that guy?! I need to know.

"Then you've left us no choice but to take it back by force!" Jaune growled, drawing his lance and without a doubt activating his Sharingan.

Jaune told us on the way here as we were setting up traps that he had a feeling that his foolish and selfish cousin wouldn't come willingly, but had planned accordingly for it. It's a good thing that he and Naruto have been learning several techniques to restrain and immobilize an enemy long enough to knock them out and seal off their Chakra for a certain period of time. And from the look of things, that's what they plan to do to Sasuke.

Knowing Jaune, he's not going to waste his Mangekyō Sharingan on his weakling of a cousin. He may use its base form, but that's about it. Jaune told us that he's trying not to use his bloodline as a crutch like so many other Uchiha before him did. Not that any of us blame him for that. Ino herself said that she's been talking to her mom about learning flower based jutsu and other techniques revolving around plants and poisons so she'll have a more diverse arsenal.

But I digress.

Naruto himself got into a defensive stance as he took out a scroll from his coat. He opened it up to reveal a sealing array, bit his thumb and smeared some blood onto the seal while applying Chakra. In a poof of smoke, Naruto had called upon his own personal weapon. It was a Bo-Staff that looked to be made from a highly durable, yet lightweight metal that's perfect for a ninja's use. I should know. My mom and I gave it to him as a birthday present last year.

Sasuke got ready to retaliate by taking out two kunai knives, crouching down and holding them in a reverse grip. Ch'yeah, like those flimsy things are going to help him at all in a straight out fight. Unless he SOMEHOW learned and mastered the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in the time it took us to find him. Which I highly doubt.

But as I looked back towards Mizuki, I saw that evil grin on his face grow bigger and bigger. That's when I caught the gleam of something metal in the moonlight. Crap! Fuma Shuriken!

 **"Jaune! Naruto! Watch out!"** I yelled just as Mizuki threw the first of two shuriken.

Thankfully, it seems my warning reached their ears in time as Jaune pushed Naruto out of the way and used his lance to deflect the bladed ninja throwing weapon.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV.**_

* * *

Jaune sighed at the close call that he and his brother in all but blood had just experienced. Had Shikamaru not warned them in time, one of them would have surely gotten their head taken off by that thing! Boy, THAT would've been an embarrassing death. Killed because you didn't pay attention.

' _Note to me; ALWAYS remain aware of my surroundings.'_

Hearing a cruel snicker, I looked up to see Mizuki in a stolen ANBU uniform leap down from his hiding place in the trees with a second shuriken in hand. But this one seems a bit different from most of the other shinobi tools I've seen in my studies and on combat practice. There are these deep lines around the areas of the blades where they connect to the inner ring.

And it seems Naruto took notice of this detail as well. He's always been the weapon nut between the two of us, and can spot the difference between certain weapons with little to no trouble at all. And a good thing too, since that's saved our collective asses more than once during our childhood when some of the bolder civilians would try and attack us with fancy weapons that they didn't know how to use.

One guy who used to run a shop in the center of the village tried to shoot us with a prototype of a weapon called a 'musket', only to be killed himself because he was holding the thing backwards and literally shot himself in the head. Geez, and I never thought brain matter could go flying in so many different directions like it had that time.

And we were right about the shuriken not being a normal one when we saw the blades unfold and relocate themselves until they resembled a jagged sword of some kind. I've never seen anything like it before!

"Good job, Sasuke. You played your part well." Mizuki said.

"So you're the one who gave this walking pile of shit orders to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Vault, eh Mizuki-Teme?" Naruto asked, pointing a thumb at Sasuke.

"That doesn't matter, demon boy! By the end of tonight, you and your fellow demon brother will be dead and sent back to Hell where your kind belongs! And Jiraiya-Sama will reward me greatly for bringing him the scroll!" Mizuki declared.

Much to the ire of Sasuke.

"What?! That wasn't the deal! We had a deal!" he exclaimed.

Mizuki just casually strolled up to Sasuke, seeming to be acting as if nothing else matters. But Naruto and Jaune know different. They know he's up to something.

"Yeah, well, the deal's expired."

Sasuke gasped as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, coughing up blood as he glanced down to see the shuriken sword Mizuki held in his hand buried deep in his chest. Mizuki just smirked again, narrowing his eyes in murderous glee.

"Now kindly die for me."

Mizuki yanked the blade from Sasuke's chest, sending blood all over the place but not killing the boy. Not yet at least. But if he doesn't get medical help soon, he WILL die. And Jaune doesn't approve of that! His cousin may be an arrogant, selfish, power obsessed prick most of the time, but he is still family.

And family is the one thing that matters more than anything to Jaune!

 **"Damn you, Mizukiiiii!"** roared Jaune.

He readied his lance as Sakura and the rest of the rookies rushed out of hiding and went to both block off Mizuki's escape and heal Sasuke. Or at the very least keep him alive. Jaune roared and rushed at Mizuki, his Sharingan blazing as he resolved to dismember this traitor before ending his pathetic existence.

Mizuki just smirked even wider and readied his sword. This would be fun for him.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued...***_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! Don't forget to vote on the poll in regards to Jaune's Bijuu. Also, please be sure to leave a LONG REVIEW for this chapter. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***I still own neither RWBY nor Naruto! DAMN IT!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Yelling/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = Demon/Summon Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Mizuki's Betrayal - Part 2!**_

* * *

The clashing of metal resonated through the woods as Orochimaru followed his snake summon to where the scent of the young thief was. But also the scent of the one that would be their newest summoner. And should he manage to pass the test that will no doubt be administered by the boss of the snakes, Manda, he will become an even greater shinobi than even Orochimaru himself and his fellow Sannin were back in the day. Boy, thinking that last part made Orochimaru feel even older than he already is.

"How much farther, Kyosaku?" Orochimaru asked the summon.

"Not far now, sir. They're in a clearing just up ahead, but they're not alone." the snake reported. "I've caught the scent of several other humans in the area with them, but only two of them are acting. That's why the sound of metal resonates. The potential summoner is in the midst of combat!"

"Then we'd best get a move on, before it's too late!" exclaimed Orochimaru.

Pumping more chakra into his legs, the Snake Sannin increased his speed as he rushed to the clearing where the real traitor was. He just hoped that he'd make it before anything really bad happens. But still, Orochimaru had to wonder: why were the snakes searching for a specific summoner? Did he, Anko, or even one of their past summoners do something to disgrace the snake clan? Were they perhaps searching for someone who would restore the honor of the snake clan?

After all, it seemed a little out of the blue for the Snake Sannin. That his summons would actually be actively seeking out a new summoner.

"Something on your mind, Orochimaru-San?" Kyosaku asked, noticing the look on his summoner's face.

"I am merely curious about why the snake clan is actively searching for a new summoner. Have Anko or I done something to offend you?" Orochimaru inquired.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, you and Anko-Chan have been some of the best summoners our tribe has had in centuries. Even Manda likes you both, even if he is a bit of a hardass to you both outside of combat." Kyosaku replied, putting the Hebi Sanin's fears to rest.

"Then why do you desire a new summoner? What is so important about this one?" Orochimaru asked.

Kyosaku looked straight ahead and tasted the air again as he kept up tracking the scent of both the possible traitor and the new summoner of their clan. Knowing that the main summoner of the snakes was not going to let this matter drop until he got answers, a trait that both was admirable to the snake and at the same time irked Kyosaku to no end, he began to explain things as they traveled.

"The White Snake had a vision on the night of the attack on Konohagakure no Sato. The one done by the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yamata no Orochi. On that night, she saw that in time there would be a young Uchiha who has not given in to the Curse of Hatred that seems to continue to plague his clan even to this day. He would rise up as a warrior who will protect his clan and his village with his life, even if he has been scorned by the people within the village for much of his life. And unlike our past summoners, barring you and Anko-Chan, he shall restore the glory and the honor of the Hebi clan, never giving in to the temptation of power and shall rise to become one of the greatest shinobi to ever live. Rivaling even the likes of Sandaime-Sama when he was in his prime and even Yondaime-Dono! And then there is this prophecy…"

"What prophecy?" Orochimaru asked.

"The very same prophecy that drove Jiraiya to betray the village and slaughter the Uchiha clan for power. That one day, two children who were born on the night of a simultaneous demon attack would one day rise up and bring about an age of either everlasting peace and harmony, or they would bring about the utter ruin and imminent demise of the Shinobi World as a whole. Jiraiya planned to steal a powerful set of eyes from an Uchiha and use them to control the demons within the two resident Jinchurikis, thus controlling the boys as well. He would then mold them into his own ultimate weapons to destroy all who stood against him as he ushered in a world built in his own image. Fortunately, the holder of the Eight-Headed, Eight-Tailed Snake awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan just in the nick of time and drove Jiraiya off before his plan could come to fruition. The Toads have also severed all ties with Jiraiya and have entrusted me with their contract until Minato-Dono's boy is ready to sign their contract and become their summoner."

Orochimaru's eyes were wide in fascination at this new information. If this prophecy was true, then it would seem as though there is much more to any of this than meets the eye. The biggest question, though, is why? Why would the two most powerful of the Biju simply appear out of nowhere one night and start fighting near the village? Why did Jiraiya go mad because of a prophecy that he had no right interfering in? And even more importantly… WHO is the one pulling the strings? Holding all the cards?

' _Questions for later. I have a job to do right now.'_

"We're getting much closer, Orochimaru-Sama! But I'm also detecting a large amount of blood in the area!" Kyosaku reported after tasting the air again.

"Then let's hurry! We have no time to lose!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

Knowing that time might be running out for Sasuke and this new Snake Summoner, the Hebi-Sennin poured on the speed by applying more Chakra to his legs. He had to hurry and get to these people before it's too late.

Although, for one of them, it may already be too late.

* * *

Lance clashed against the Shuriken/Sword hybrid as Jaune and Mizuki attacked each other with such ferocity, it's a wonder their weapons haven't broken yet. Especially with the odd drill-like design of Jaune's lance and the way the blades of the Shuriken Mizuki was using arranged themselves in sword form. Jaune broke the blade lock and went to try and stab the traitor in the abdomen, but the blue haired Chunin proved faster and managed to leap back in the nick of time.

 **"You're going to pay for what you did to him, Mizuki-Teme* (Bastard)!"** roared Jaune.

 **"Just show me what you can do, Yamata no Orochi!"** the clearly psychotic Chunin roared back, a crazed look in his eyes.

This caused the other Genin to look confused at the words of their former teacher. They were all taught that the Yamata no Orochi and the Kyuubi no Kitsune were destroyed. Killed in battle by the Yondaime Hokage years ago. So why did Mizuki refer to their friend as one of the very creatures that laid waste to their village all those years ago? Seeing that their secret may be compromised, Naruto made a few discreet hand seals that told them all, even those who were reluctantly treating Sasuke's wounds, that he and Jaune would tell them later.

They didn't really like being kept in the dark like this, but they know when to wait for the right time. After all, right now is really not the time for any of them to be worried about information when they have a dangerous and potentially unstable enemy to deal with presently.

Jaune began to weave through hand signs as he prepared the signature attack of the Uchiha clan. Only this time, he was using a lower amount of power so as to not start a forest fire and burn them all to death.

' _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!'_

This time, rather than the blue flames that Jaune usually produces using this technique, the fire was the regular reddish-orange that most Uchiha are known for. But Mizuki knew the dangers of being hit by even a powered down version of this jutsu and quickly used the Kawarimi to substitute with a log. The blue eyed Uchiha quickly cancelled out the jutsu as his Sharingan eyes picked up no trace of his enemy in front of him.

Realizing what was about to happen, Jaune quickly turned around and blocked a sword strike with his lance. But it would seem as though Mizuki was using something that gave his weapon more cutting power despite its awkward design. Upon closer inspection with his Sharingan, Jaune grimaced as he saw what was giving this cumbersome weapon of Mizuki's its newfound cutting power.

' _Dammit! He's using my weapon's one weakness: Raiton Chakra (Lightning Chakra)!'_ he thought to himself while mentally cursing.

And sure enough, with the aid of the Raiton Chakra, Mizuki's weapon easily cut through Jaune's lance and destroyed it. The Uchiha cursed as his signature weapon got destroyed so easily. Then again, it was only a training weapon. Something that all Uchihas are given when they begin the path of being a Shinobi or Kunoichi to prepare them for when they are eventually given a true weapon of their own to use.

Mizuki smirked and readied his weapon to deal more damage to the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.

"What now, little demon snake? Your weapon is nothing but scrap now, and you have quite the limited arsenal of jutsu to use! Face it! You and your fellow demon, along with this batch of demon lovers, will fall by my blade and then Jiraiya-Sama will grant me power enough to destroy this pathetic village that has done nothing but hold me back!" Mizuki taunted, ranting like a loonatic.

But Jaune wasn't worried. He merely closed his eyes and smirked. And upon seeing that smirk on his surrogate brother's face, Naruto also smirked. It looks like it was time to use one of 'those' techniques.

"You know, Mizuki, this fight has actually been quite the waste of time." Jaune commented.

"WHAT!?" snarled Mizuki.

"I commend you for putting up a decent struggle, but during this whole battle you made one critical mistake." Jaune elaborated.

"And what is that, dare I ask?" Mizuki asked with a growl.

He absolutely hated being told off by anyone who thought they were better than him. And once he got that power promised to him by Jiraiya, he would surely raze this pathetic village to the ground. But he got his answer when Jaune's eyes snapped open, his Sharingan having morphed into its Mangekyo form.

"You made the mistake of looking directly into my eyes!"

Time seemed to stop on the outside world as a mental battle began between the young Uchiha and his enemy. For this was one of the Mangekyo Sharingan's greatest Genjutsu techniques: Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader).

Within the shared mindscape of the two warriors, Mizuki awoke to find himself in a strange land where it all was so wrong. The sky was as red as blood, and everything else, himself included, was mostly black with white outlines. The traitor tried to move only to find himself strapped to a cross as though he was crucified, only there were no nails hammered through his hands and feet.

"Where am I?" Mizuki asked no one in particular.

"You are within my world." came the echoing voice of someone familiar.

Mizuki gasped and looked around only to find multiple copies of Jaune all over the place. All of them were holding serrated daggers that looked sharp enough to tear through flesh and organs and leave more than enough damage to cause someone to bleed out if they're not careful.

"What are you talking about you wretched demon?" snarled Mizuki.

"You're like a broken record, you know that? Demon this, demon that. Really, get some new material." Jaune taunted with a smirk. "What I mean is that my eyes have transported us to the realm of the Tsukuyomi, a powerful technique of the Mangekyo Sharingan. In this world, I control all of time and all of space. Now, for the next seventy two hours in this world, you shall be tormented by myself and my clones as you are repeatedly stabbed by these daggers and turned into nothing more than an unrecognisable pile of flesh and blood. Best mentally prepare yourself…"

Mizuki grunted in pain as the first dagger stabbed him right in the stomach area before being twisted and torn out in a way that would cause as much damage as possible.

"...For we are just beginning…!"

On the outside world, only three seconds passed before Mizuki released a blood curdling scream and fell to his knees, dropping his weapon as his eyes went glassy. Jaune himself grunted and deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan, tears of blood beginning to leak out of the corners of his eyes. Sakura immediately took notice and rushed to her friend's side, having healed Sasuke to the point that his life was no longer in any immediate danger.

"Jaune! Are you okay!?" she asked, fear and worry for her friend clear in her voice.

The blue eyed Uchiha panted as he tried to catch his second wind and used one of the sleeves from his battle kimono to wipe the majority of the blood away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't used the Mangekyo enough to handle the strain of using one of its techniques. I'll be fine after I get some rest and rinse the blood out of my eyes." Jaune said reassuringly.

Even though Sakura trusted the words of her friend, she still began to use her limited knowledge on Iryo Ninjutsu to scan her friend for any long term injuries while everyone else rushed in to try and get some answers, being able to contain themselves no longer.

"What the hell was that!?" gasped Ino.

"How did you beat Mizuki so easily?" Choji asked.

"You gonna be okay there, buddy?" Kiba asked.

"Why did Mizuki call you the Yamata no Orochi? I thought the Yondaime killed it that night?" Neji inquired.

Seeing that Jaune had no life threatening injuries other than having had blood leak from his eyes, Sakura gave him a firm gaze as she asked the one question that summed up everything the group wanted to ask.

"Jaune? What's going on?"

The young Uchiha glanced at Naruto, who gave an almost unnoticeable nod, before looking to his friends and looking the most serious they've ever seen him.

"What we're about to tell you… it's a SSS-Class secret punishable by death. You must swear never to tell another soul if we tell you."

The group of Konoha Genin were shocked by the level of secrecy being held here and the severity of the punishment, but nevertheless, they gave their word that they'd keep this secret. But before any more words could be told, someone else made their presence known.

"A rather impressive display from ones so young."

All of the rookies looked to where Mizuki had been, and saw Orochimaru of the Sannin standing there with the traitor slung over his shoulder and Sasuke being held under his other arm.

"But would it not be a more logical idea to speak of these secrets in the Hokage's office where such information is less likely to be leaked to outside threats?"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there goes this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed what I did here and how I executed it. Now, I have a new poll that I would like you guys to vote on when you get a chance, if you don't mind. I scraped my whole Spinosaurus Biju idea and instead would like to know your opinions on this.**_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: "For An Arc Jinchuriki - Which of these Mangekyo Sharingan variants do you want Jaune to have?**_

 _ **Choices:**_

 _ **Keep Shisui's Mangekyo design**_

 _ **Change it to Izuna Uchiha's Mangekyo design (will go back and edit previous chapters if this wins.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll for Jaune's Mangekyo. And as I'll say...**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've had a lot of other story ideas on my mind and couldn't focus on this one as much as I wanted to. Hopefully this makes up for it. Plus you're all in for one heck of a surprise regarding a certain Toad Sage. It's something I know you guys will find to be a bit of a shocker. Especially with how he's been portrayed in earlier chapters.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Naruto. Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum still own RWBY… No, no, it's fine, it's fine. It doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother me… It bothers me, it bothers me a lot, (watches Yang getting turned against in Volume 3 again) AND THAT ONE'S STILL GREEN!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

"COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" = YELLING

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Jutsu/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon/Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = DEMON & SUMMON YELLING**

* * *

 _ **Explanations & A Biju's Plans**_

* * *

In the mindscape of Yagura, the current Mizukage, we find ourselves in a barred cage with a tag that has the kanji for Seal written on it slapped over the part of the door where the lock would be. Within that cage is a massive creature that looks like a cross between a turtle and a crab with three shrimp-like tails, blue, coral-like armor with spikes all over covering most of its body, and red flesh underneath it. The left eye remains closed due to heavy scarring, leaving only one visible yellow eye. Most of its face and head is covered by a spiky shell that resembles a pair of jaws, and it has human arms and hands with no hind legs.

This creature is Isobu, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Giant Turtle) and one of the nine Biju.

Though, right now, he's nothing but a prisoner in his own Jinchuriki.

"Blast that masked Uchiha and his wretched Mangekyo Sharingan! Had it not been for him, Yagura wouldn't have ordered these disgusting bloodline purges, and Mizugakure no Sato would be well on its way toward an era of peace! He's even modified the seal with his infernal Sharingan so I can't send out my Chakra to dispel the Genjutsu my container is under!" Isobu ranted in rage.

He roared and thrashed about in his cage in hopes of somehow weakening the seal enough to escape, or at least send out enough chakra to break the Genjutsu. He kicked up many waves in his aquatic environment, but the seal held strong. Isobu stopped his thrashing, panting hard as he tried to regain his breath. Taking a moment to rest, the Biju started to use a more rational way of thinking in order to find a way out of this terrible situation.

So he began to expand his senses outside of the seal. An agreement he and Yagura came to early on that, thankfully, remained unaffected by the modified seal. He sensed early on that Gyuki, the Eight-Tails, was destroyed in combat and his power absorbed by a Cobra Snake summon that fought back in self defense a few years ago. This in turn turned into the new Hachibi: the Yamata no Orochi. Maybe Isobu can do something similar with another creature. Preferably one from the sea.

It took a few minutes, but Isobu managed to find something that will work perfectly.

A lone Hammerhead Shark pup that was born very weak. And from what the giant turtle is sensing, the shark pup is on its last legs.

Closing his lone eye, Isobu began to focus as he sent out miniscule amounts of chakra towards the shark pup. The pup actually started to heal and grow stronger as it slowly absorbed the power being sent out by the Sanbi. The Sanbi shed a few tears though, as he knows that even though a new Sanbi will be born, he will kill himself in the process. And by extension, Yagura.

"I'm sorry, Yagura-Kun. You were a good friend to me." Isobu said with regret. "But this must be done. I only hope you find it in your heart to forgive me when we meet again in the next life."

Having said what may very well be his last words, Isobu turned all of his focus toward the task at hand. He's got a new Sanbi to create.

* * *

 _ **...Back in Konoha...**_

* * *

Sitting in his office, Hiruzen was waiting for Orochimaru to arrive at his office with the current rookies and the traitor. He witnessed the battle against Mizuki through the crystal ball that every Kage has in their office for village surveillance purposes, and already has a punishment in mind for Sasuke, but he can't be too harsh right now since the boy is still in critical condition. It's likely the group will drop him off at the hospital before coming to the office to submit a mission report. If he's being honest, Hiruzen is glad that these kids didn't have to kill anyone just yet.

Being as old a shinobi as he is, the aged Hokage knows what it's like to have to take a life in the name of the village. It never really gets any easier to deal with the guilt of all the lives one ends. This is why many shinobi and kunoichi, no matter what village they come from, end up developing strange personality quirks as coping mechanisms.

Kakashi Hatake, even as an ANBU, has become perpetually late to everything unless it's a mission of B-Rank or higher. He and his son, Asuma Sarutobi, took up smoking as a way to cope with the guilt of killing. Even the three Sannin had developed odd quirks. Tsunade became a drunken gambler, Jiraiya turned into a pervert who began writing porn (especially after his first book, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, didn't sell very well), and Orochimaru has become something of a workaholic. Really, the life of a ninja is never an easy one. It still astonishes the old man how so many people keep saying that becoming a ninja grants one fame, glamor, and respect.

Well, they're not entirely wrong. Highly skilled shinobi are in fact respected by their villages and the people they save, but the life of fame and glamor is totally wrong.

' _Sasuke Uchiha has proven to be mentally unstable tonight, and his actions further backup that thought. How and why was he allowed to become a Shinobi?'_ Sarutobi thought to himself before he remembered. ' _Oh, that's right. Our village was, and is, low on militant manpower right now and we need to rebuild our forces. Damn arrogant Civilian Council and their blatant favoritism! With the exceptions of Mebuki, Oichi, and Mitsuhide, of course.'_

Sarutobi was startled out of his thoughts when a small POOF of smoke appeared in his office on his desk. Despite being caught off guard, the aged Hokage was still plenty ready to defend himself if this was an enemy attack.

He relaxed, however, when the smoke cleared to reveal a dark green toad that has the appearance of an old man, complete with some white hair on his head, and a small, white beard. The only clothing this toad is wearing is a dark blue cloak like a sage.

"Hokage-Sama. I come bearing news about Jiraiya-Boya's sudden behavioral change." the toad said.

"Please, tell me everything you know, Fukasaku-Dono." Hiruzen said, his eyes narrowed.

He was quite curious as to just how his student became the villain that he is, especially with his murdering of a majority of the Uchiha Clan, and just why he would commit such atrocities. I mean, one minute he's just a super pervert who writes an equally perverted book series, the next minute he's gone mad in an attempt to gain power for himself. And it happened out of the blue, too. Nothing about his actions made any sense. But now, it looks like some things are about to be cleared up.

The elderly toad, Fukusaku, exhaled through his nose as he sensed all of the approaching chakra signatures. Especially those of the two Jinchurikis. And seeing no point in leaving them out of the loop, he came to a decision.

"Let's wait for Orochimaru and the rest of our guests to arrive first. Our remaining Sannin needs to know this as well, and I see no reason to leave everyone else out of the loop at the moment."

Hiruzen simply nodded in agreement and lit some tobacco in his trusty pipe. He has a feeling the smoke will help him keep calm enough to not blow up. It's a minor curse among the Sarutobi clan. Like how the men in the Nara clan are known for being notoriously lazy geniuses, men from the Sarutobi clan more often than not become chronic smokers. It's a trait he hopes didn't get passed on to his grandson.

Within minutes, Orochimaru and the entire retrieval team entered Sarutobi's office with a practically brain dead Mizuki being dragged behind Chouji, and the Forbidden Scroll of Seals being carried by Orochimaru. The Hebi Sannin and the group of newly minted Genin (sans Sasuke) saluted as they presented their objectives.

"Mission to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll and capture the traitors complete, Hokage-Sama." reported Orochimaru.

"Excellent. I will expect a full report on the mission on my desk from each of you in three days time, and you will all receive payment for the completion of a B-Rank mission." Hiruzen said.

"Hey, Jiji, what's with the bearded frog on your desk?" Naruto asked rather impulsively.

Unfortunately for the blonde, spiky haired Jinchuriki, he didn't realize that this so-called 'frog' is armed. And as a result, he got hit over the head with a metal staff for his insolence, much to the amusement of the more immature members of the group such as Kiba and Chouji.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLIN' A FROG, WIPPER SNAPPER? I'M A TOAD! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!" Fukasaku shouted in anger.

But his announcing that he's a toad instantly put Jaune on guard as he readied what remains of his lance and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan in case of a fight.

"Stand down, Genin Uchiha! This is no ordinary Toad summon. He is Fukasaku-Sama, one of the Toad Elders of Mount Myobokuzan." Hiruzen ordered while explaining the toad.

Sadly, it did nothing to calm Jaune any, as so many bad memories were being forced to the surface by the mere presence of this creature. Orochimaru and those who know Jaune and Naruto are surprised that the two have held themselves back as long as they have. If it were any other time, they certainly would have attacked with the intent to kill without hesitation. And yet here they are, neither moving a muscle except to narrow their eyes as they glared harder at the dark green amphibian.

"And what's one of Jiraiya-Teme's toad summons doing here of all places?" Naruto growled as he asked his question.

"I would have assumed that the toads would not be welcomed in this village after Jiraiya's betrayal of the village. So why is this old wart bringer here in your office, Hokage-Sama? What business has he with you?" Jaune asked with heavy amounts of venom in his voice.

Enough to make Manda, the boss of the Snake Summons, proud. And the collosal snake summon did in fact feel very proud for reasons he doesn't yet know. And that confuses the mighty serpent.

Now everyone KNOWS the boy is close to snapping. He only ever calls the Hokage by his title when the situation is an immensely serious one. Any other time, and he'd just call the elderly village leader by a less formal name like Hokage-Ojisan or Jii-Chan. Much like Naruto does.

"Now, cool your jets there, Jaune-Boyo. I know that Jiraiya-Boyo has done a great evil by attempting to wipe your clan from existence and take the Sharingan for himself, but trust me when I say that not all is as it seems with the Toad Sennin." Fukasaku explained calmly.

"What do you know?" Jaune growled, lowering his lance while keeping his guard up.

"Jiraiya-Boyo's mind has been deeply twisted by a former branch of the Amphibian Summoning Scroll: a Summon Contract that would allow the summoner to call upon any species of amphibious creature to fight with them. Toads, Frogs, Salamanders, if it's an amphibian then the summoner could summon it. It's a species known as the Kane Toads." Fukusaku began to explain through a history lesson. "The Kane Toads are a venomous species of toad that, when squeezed to a certain point, can release a toxic cocktail of chemicals from their pores. If a predator tries to take a bite out of a Kane Toad, then they'd die soon afterwards. And believe me when I say that it's not a quick and painless death."

"Okay, so the old toad was brainwashed by a branch of your own people. We're all with you so far." said Shikamaru as he began to use that big brain of his.

"The Kane Toads are also a forbidden summon branch to us toads because, unlike us normal toads who use chakra and Senjutsu to fight our enemies, Kane Toads use dark arts such as sorcery to destroy their foes. They used their magic to totally warp Jiraiya-Boyo's mind until it he became a depraved mad man bent on turning a prophecy to his favor and rebuilding the Shinobi world in his image." Fukusaku further explained.

"Then why not just strike him from the Toad Contract?" Sakura asked. "If he really is that sick in the head, you should take away his ability to summon any toads until we can get him some much needed help. Maybe even turn him back to who he once was."

Fukasaku looked down, saddened by a certain fact that was about to be made known.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, child." he said. "The Kane Toads have broken off from the Toad Contract and created their own with Jiraiya-Boyo as their first and only summoner. We couldn't take away his ability to summon now even if we wanted to. The best we can do for now is continue to keep tabs on Jiraiya and the Kane Toads' movements while searching for a new summoner. One who can restore the honor of the once proud toads of Konoha. For even though our kind are completely loyal to Konoha, the village's people's trust in us has been near shattered. Were it not for the fact that the Yondaime was our previous and most recent summoner before his death, they'd likely be demanding we leave Konoha forever."

"Ohhh… Where am I?" groaned Mizuki as he woke up from his Tsukoyomi enduced coma.

Only to be hit in the face and knocked out by Naruto, who used a random shovel to do so. Everyone else looked shocked to see what Naruto had done, and even Orochimaru hadn't been expecting something like that to happen.

"What? I didn't feel like dealing with him again."

"Let's just hope you didn't give him amnesia. We still need to interrogate him." Orochimaru said as he saw a large lump developing on Mizuki's head.

"If he does, I've got the cure right here." Naruto said nonchalantly as he spun the shovel in his hand.

"Where did you get that shovel anyway?" Ino asked.

Naruto looked at Ino, then to the shovel, back to the Yamanaka heiress, and back to the shovel again. He looked confused until he just shrugged.

"I have no idea." he said honestly.

"In any case, I think it would be best if we all go home and rest for now. It's been a long and eventful night for all of us, and I think we could all use some rest. Especially after such drastic news." Shino suggested.

"You are correct, Shino-San. Orochimaru, take Mizuki to the Konoha I&T Department and let Ibiki and Anko have free reign with him. I want to know exactly what drove him to try and steal the Forbidden Scroll like he did. And why he enlisted the help of Sasuke in doing so." Hiruzen ordered. "The rest of you go home and rest up. You are to report to the Academy in three days time for your team placements."

Not needing to be told twice, the large group of young ninjas, plus one old, bowed to the Hokage and began to leave his office. But Jaune didn't leave before he put that strange Uchiha artifact on Hiruzen's desk on his way out.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Still shorter than two of my previous chapters, I know. But I just hope that this chapter is well recieved by you guys and the explanation for Jiraiya's sudden turning evil makes sense to you all. In all honesty, it really was the best I could come up with, sadly.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on the poll I have on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_***I still don't own RWBY or Naruto!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

"COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" = YELLING

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Jutsu/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon & Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = DEMON & SUMMON YELLING**

* * *

 _ **Team Placements**_

* * *

The sun was rising over the horizon as a new day began for Konohagakure no Sato, awakening the villagers within. The grown-ups got ready to start a new day of working to provide for their families while civilian children got ready to go to school. But for the new Genin ninjas, this is the start of the first day on their way to becoming ninjas of the village.

Naruto yawned loudly as he made his way to the dining room for breakfast. Itachi was already seated at the table reading his usual morning newspaper while Jaune was helping his mother Mikoto with preparing breakfast. Looking up from his paper, Itachi couldn't help but grin at his "younger brother" as the whisker faced blonde made his way to the table and sat down, mumbling incoherently due to drowsiness.

"Well, good morning sunshine. Sleep well, knucklehead?" Itachi asked with a playful, brotherly smirk.

Naruto just mumbled again and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, Naruto. I know you're not much of a morning person." Itachi said.

"Well, I think what this young man needs to start his day is a cup of coffee. Real coffee." Mikoto said as she and Jaune brought over the food.

Jaune started pouring coffee as the smell of breakfast started to slowly but surely jumpstart Naruto's sleep addled brain. Opening one eye, Naruto noticed something unusual about today's breakfast. It's not anything like what they usually have. Normally they have the usual Japanese/Chinese cuisine, but this is something else entirely.

"Mikoto-Obasan?"

"Hm?"

"What are those?"

Mikoto saw that Naruto was pointing to the pastries on the table and isn't really surprised that he doesn't know what they are. After all, they're usually reserved for extremely special occasions like today.

"Oh. These are croissants, Naruto. A French dessert commonly served at breakfast. I thought they'd be a welcome change from the norm." she explained as she took one. "You see, Naruto, these are a lot like you and Jaune in the metaphorical sense. They may seem rather plain and not so special on the outside, but on the inside…"

Mikoto broke the pastry open down the middle to reveal a warm raspberry filling that both looks and smells amazing.

"...They have a sweet heart."

Naruto was amazed by the hidden delicacies in the seemingly plain treat and began to grin and drool a little in anticipation of actually getting to eat one. His coffee almost totally forgotten. But he was snapped out of this little moment of anticipation when he noticed something else and an idea came to him. Something that might help his and Jaune's older brother, Itachi, cheer up just a little.

"Hey, Itachi-Niisan!"

"Yes, Naruto?"

The eldest Uchiha male in the family was taken aback slightly as the blonde member of his family held an upside down croissant roll near his face. The boy was grinning at what must be a hidden joke.

"You've got a lovely smile today!" Naruto said.

And there it is. Apparently, an upside down croissant looked a lot like a smile to the blonde and he decided to play a practical joke. And while normally the stoic man would tell the blonde not to play with his food, he just couldn't help himself this time.

It started out as a small snicker…

...Then it turned into a lighthearted chuckle…

...And finally, it became fullblown laughter at the joke.

That's right. Uchiha Itachi, a man who was once in the ANBU, is currently laughing so hard he has to grip the table just so he won't fall over. This laughter was actually quite contagious, as soon enough everyone in the family was laughing so hard at Naruto's little attempt to make his big brother smile. It's like they say: laughter is the best medicine.

* * *

 _ **...Later that day, at the Academy…**_

* * *

"This is gonna be so awesome! Finally, we'll be put into teams and get to go one missions for the village!" Kiba exclaimed with excitement clear in his voice.

The Genin graduates are all assembled in the very same classroom where they graduated as they waited for Iruka to arrive. Today's the day they'll all be sorted into teams and they're pretty darn excited about it. Some moreso than others. Others, like Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, are more anxious about beginning their ninja careers, as they're uncertain that they can really make a difference for their village. But that doesn't mean they won't try.

Jaune closed his eyes with a small smile at Kiba's attitude. While it's true they're both excited that it is a rather exciting prospect to be a ninja of their village, it's not going to be all fun and games like some people think. And it's not all about fame and glory.

Naruto, on the other hand, just grinned at Kiba and returned the sentiment with a great big thumbs up.

"What a drag, would you calm down, Kiba? We know you're excited, but try not to blow our eardrums out of our skulls with your excitement." drawled Shikamaru in his usual lazy manner.

"Ah, who asked you ya lazy bum?" quipped Kiba.

The rest of the rookies just had a good laugh at the interaction between the two. They're all sure going to miss moments like these. Moments where they can just be the teenagers they are instead of warriors who are ready to fight for their village. After a few more minutes Iruka walked in holding a clipboard with a great big smile right on his face.

"Okay class, settle down please." instructed Iruka.

But his words were completely ignored by the more rambunctious and gossipy Genin in the room. A tick mark formed on his forehead as he discreetly made a single handsignand began gathering chakra. Knowing what was coming next, Jaune and Naruto, along with their friends, all covered their ears and braced themselves. Even Akamaru managed to cover his own ears, lest his sensitive hearing take some serious damage.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRATS!" screamed Iruka with his **Big Head Jutsu.**

Sure enough, all of the more rowdy students made a beeline to get in their seats. Say what you will about that Jutsu making your eyes an easier target to hit, it does have its uses. Seeing that everything was peaceful for the moment, Iruka cleared his throat and began his big speech to send off these students of his into the big world of the Shinobi.

"First of all, I just want to congratulate you all. No longer are you simply students of the Ninja Academy, but newly minted Genin Ninja. The road to protecting Konoha will be frought with danger, and many of you will face extreme challenges. But I know that each of you has what it takes to overcome those challenges and break past your limits to become as strong as you can be. Now, with that said, let's begin with team placement. Squad One will be…"

Jaune and the others just tuned out Iruka as he named teams one through six, wanting to know which teams they'll all be on. They didn't have to wait long.

"...Team Seven will be comprised of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. Your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka announced.

Hearing this particular name, Naruto and Sakura turned to a rather pale teen with straight black hair that goes to his neck. He seems quite creepy with an obviously fake smile plastered on his face. Even Jaune eyed this new guy, not trusting him as far as he can throw him. There's just something about him that makes him way too suspicious.

"Team Eight will have Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

Hinata was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't on the same team as her crush, but she's happy that she at least has the woman she views as a second mother as her sensei.

Even Naruto and Jaune are kind of bummed that they're not on the same team as each other. But they're not going to voice any complaints. Obviously, the Hokage set the teams up like this for reasons other than the Jonin selecting the members of their teams.

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year, so Team Ten will have Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji under the tutelage of Sarutobi Asuma. Finally, we have Uchiha Jaune apprenticed to Mitarashi Anko." Iruka announced.

"Um, Iruka-Sensei? What about Sasuke? Who's he learning under?" asked a random and unimportant Genin.

"Uchiha Sasuke was caught attempting to steal the Forbidden Scroll three nights ago and is currently being punished for his actions by Hokage-Sama. Anyway, your senseis will be here to pick you all up after lunch. Until then, you are all dismissed."

* * *

 _ **...In the Hokage's Office…**_

* * *

The gathered Jonin instructors, most of whom aren't important at the moment, looked through the crystal ball as their Hokage showed them the students they would be testing soon. Four of these instructors stood out from the rest. And that's the four known as Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, and Anko Mitarashi.

Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Kakashi is a man with silver, gravity defying hair and kind of looks like a scarecrow. He wears the standard Konoha Jonin attire while also wearing a mask that covers his face from the nose down along with having his Hitai-Ite tilted in a way that makes it cover his left eye. From what little we can see of his face, his exposed right eye is black and droopy that just shows how lazy and/or tired he is, and he has pale skin that has a very light tan.

Finally, there's Anko Mitarashi: the former apprentice to Orochimaru the Hebi Sannin and one of the best interrogators at the Konoha I&T Department. Through her use of physical torture, usually in the form of causing extreme pain, she can literally bleed all the information she needs from those who are sent to her.

She's a woman who does what she loves, and loves what she does.

Anko is a fairly tall woman who is of slender frame. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair is a beautiful shade of violet and is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

"So the snakey Uchiha. That's my student?" Anko asked, clearly confused. "I won't say I'm not excited to pass what I know to the next generation, but still I have to ask, Hokage-Sama, why make me a sensei? Kurenai, Asuma, and even Kakashi I can understand. But why me? I'm not even a full Jonin."

"It does seem a bit peculiar, Hokage-Sama. No offense to you, Anko, but you don't seem like the teaching type." Kurenai added.

Anko just waved her friend off as a way of saying no offense was taken.

"Because, Anko, I know how much you've been longing for the chance to become a teacher. But due to some of your quirks, the Civilian Council, or at least the majority of it, blocked you off at every turn. Even going so far as to deny you full Jonin status. So to prevent them from doing so again, I came up with a sort of test for you. Should you successfully train Jaune to the rank of Chunin, you will be granted full Jonin rank and the right to take on more students should you decide to." Hiruzen explained. "And considering the creature he holds within him and your own understanding of Snakes, which is outclassed only by your former teacher, I feel you are the one Jonin best suited to teach him."

Anko and the rest of the Jonin nodded as they now understand their leader's motives to a degree. While he does care for both resident Jinchurikis as though they were his own grandchildren, he also knows it's better to have someone there to help them regain control of themselves should they ever lose control due to the Biju they contain.

"Now, if there are no more questions in regards to your teams, you are all dismissed."

The assembled Jonin nodded and poofed away in a standard **Shunshin** technique so that they can prepare for when they get ready to pick up their students. All except for a certain lazy, one-eyed Jonin who resembles a scarecrow.

"Weren't you listening, Kakashi-Kun? You've been dismissed." Hiruzen said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. But I still have three hours to go." Kakashi replied. "Besides, there's something important that I need to talk to you about. It's about Sasuke's psychological reevaluation. Ibiki and Inoichi didn't include this in the written report because they didn't want any of the bolder members of the Civilian Council, or Danzo, to alter this information to better suit their objectives."

Hearing Kakashi's reasoning for having to be late to his meeting, and how serious it really is, the Hokage himself became totally focused and serious.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope it was better than the last one as I'm trying to get myself back on track with the Naruto story.**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi, Gray Force User, and Sith friends.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_***I still don't own RWBY or Naruto!***_

* * *

"To be the Hokage! That is my dream!" = Talking

"COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" = YELLING

 _'Where is that pesky light switch?' = Thinking_

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!) = Jutsu/Demon & Summon Talking**

 _ **'Stupid humans! Bunch of hairless apes!' = Demon & Summon Thinking**_

 **"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" = DEMON & SUMMON YELLING**

* * *

 _ **Crazy Lady + A Council Meeting**_

* * *

"Well, Hokage-Sama, from what Ibiki and Inoichi have told me it seems that Sasuke is totally unfit to be a ninja. When Inoichi probed his mind using his clan's signature Mind Walking Jutsu, what he saw was disturbing. More specifically, concerning his emotional orbs." Kakashi explained.

"Emotional orbs? What do those have to do with this?" Hiruzen asked.

Although, the sinking feeling in his gut told the old Hokage that he probably doesn't want to know.

"From a psychological standpoint, they mean everything. Inoichi told me that red emotional orbs represent a person's darker emotions such as anger, deception, and madness. Normally, a person would only have a few of these within their mind. But Sasuke… his mind is filled to the brim with them! Not a single orb representing things like happiness, friendship, love, or any other positive emotions anywhere in sight! And Inoichi hadn't even scratched the surface of Sasuke's mind!" Kakashi further explained. "The ideals of the Uchiha Elders are so deeply ingrained within Sasuke's mind that he's most likely to become a flight risk should he be allowed to become a Shinobi. He has a Superiority Complex as well as an Inferiority Complex, and sees anybody who he deems as a weakling become stronger than himself, Uchiha or otherwise, as a threat to his own superiority."

Hiruzen sighed as he exhaled smoke through his nostrils. He was afraid of something like this happening. Because of Danzo and his own support on the Civilian Council, Sasuke was treated as the village Golden boy and made to believe that he is Kami's gift to the world. But in reality, Danzo wants loyal Sharingan wielding soldiers for himself. And the warhawk figures the best way to do so would be to get an Uchiha on his side. And a mentally unstable boy like Sasuke seems to be his ideal candidate.

"What are Ibiki and Inoichi's recommendations?"

"They recommend, in all honesty, that Sasuke be dropped from the Shinobi program and be put through rehabilitation with a Yamanaka who is completely unbiased. Unlike the one the Civilian Council, or the majority of it, hired for Sasuke's initial one." Kakashi replied.

"I see. That'll be all, Kakashi. You'd best not keep your team waiting any longer than they already have, as I know you're trying to break that habit." Hiruzen said.

Looking at the wall clock, Kakashi saw that the Hokage is right. Looks like this meeting took longer than he expected. At least he has a believable excuse as to why he's late this time, unlike how he usually makes up excuses like how Obito used to do. Then again, his claims about helping the elderly do seem like logical and reasonable excuses for being late. Not like he himself wasn't late at least once or twice when he and his team were Genin.

Bowing to the Hokage, Kakashi left for the academy in a standard Shunshin. He's got his own group of students to pick up.

* * *

 _ **...At the Academy (Same Time)...**_

* * *

"So, what do you guys think our new instructors will be like?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me. Honestly, though, it's too much of a drag to think about." Shikamaru replied.

Ino gained a tick mark on her temple at what her teammate just said as Chouji just munched away at his chips like he usually does. At least Shikamaru went to his mother and asked for help to break his lazy habits. But this near constant eating from her food loving teammate seemed to be trying even Naruto's patience, and he's not known for being the most patient guy around.

"Really?" groaned Naruto.

"What? I'm hungry, and you know how my clan's biology is!" Chouji exclaimed after swallowing, defending his eating habits.

"Yeah, but too many chips aren't good for you. Try an apple or something." the whiskered boy lectured.

I know. Surprising when you think about who gave this lecture, am I right? But Chouji just ate another chip and just kept eating. But this time, at least, at a slower pace than he was before, which at that point made him look like he's never eaten in all his life.

"No thanks. Chips for me."

Sai, the mysterious graduate, looked at his future teammates blankly with a raised eyebrow. And that's the most emotion he's shown since… well… ever, actually.

"I know. He's a loud muncher." Sakura sighed with a tired grin.

All of the students were startled out of their talk when a large, black bundle crashed through the window. The bundle unraveled to reveal a certain purple haired Jonin who had wrapped herself in a banner before crashing her way into the classroom. The banner held itself in place by several kunai knives with ninja wire tied to the ends, and read "The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko!" in big, bold letters.

"ALRIGHT, YOU MAGGOTS! THE SEXY AND SINGLE MITARASHI ANKO HAS ARRIVED!" she yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

Everyone just stared at the woman like she was crazy. Which, given her past and original career path, they're not that far off. Iruka moved the banner out of the way looking pissed off at the mess she just made.

"Anko, you're early. Again."

Anko at least had the decency to look sheepish, scratching the back of her head with a nervous chuckle and a small blush. Many of her fellow Jonin have joked about this before, saying that she and Kakashi would likely balance each other out. One is late to everything, unless it's a B-Rank mission or above, and the other is early to everything. Those jokesters are usually chased away by Anko's snakes in the end.

... It's a scary thing to imagine.

"Well, anyway, which one of you brats is Uchiha Jaune?" she asked, quick to change the subject.

With some hesitation, Jaune stood up from his spot to show where he was, although seeing the sadistic smirk on Anko's face made him sorely wish he didn't. He can already feel the sympathetic looks being thrown his way at having such a scary lady as his sensei. Truly, he just wants to crawl into a hole somewhere and hide.

In the market district of the village, Mikoto was doing some grocery shopping when she suddenly felt her protective mother instincts flare up.

 _'Why do I feel like somebody's threatening my baby boy? And why do I suddenly have the urge to deck Anko? Hard?'_

The Uchiha Matriarch pondered these feelings for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and carrying on with her shopping. She idly thought it would be easier if her sons and godson were there to help her, but knows they can't right now. Itachi's patrolling the village with his ANBU squad while Jaune and Naruto are busy with team placements.

Back at the academy, Anko activated a storage seal on her wrist to put away her supplies from her big entrance.

"Well then, Gaki-Chan, follow meEEEEEEEEEEE!"

There was a loud thud as the purple haired woman landed hard on something after tripping herself up as she tried to leave through the same window she crashed through. A rather foolish idea, if you ask me.

"Owwwwww…!"

Everyone, Iruka included, looked out the broken window and saw Anko lying on her back right smack dab on a recently planted rose bush. The thorny flowers hurting her even more than simply landing on the ground would have.

"...On second thought, just meet me at the Dango Shop in an hour…" groaned Anko.

While the purple haired woman gingerly got up off the thorny bush, Jaune just examined the mess she made before sighing tiredly.

"I'll get the mop again."

* * *

 _ **...Leaf Village Council Chambers (Here we go again, folks)...**_

* * *

The council chambers were in an uproar once again due to the civilian side somehow finding out about how Sasuke would not become a ninja due to his mental instability. Apparently, Danzo had listening seals placed in key areas of Hiruzen's office and listened in on Kakashi's report before leaking this information to the civilian council. Thus starting this council meeting which is, for all intents and purposes, a big waste of everyone's time.

Most of the Shinobi side of the council were trying their hardest not to act out from how annoying these civilians are being. The Inuzuka matriarch, however, had no such restraint and is currently slamming her head full force against the desk. Sensitive hearing and screeching council members do not mix. Especially since those enhanced senses are hereditary for the Inuzuka clan.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"UCHIHA-SAMA DID NO WRONG!"

"IF ANY UCHIHA SHOULDN'T BE A NINJA, IT'S THAT DEMON SNAKE! AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, WE SHOULD KILL ITS FOX BROTHER TOO!"

That fat, balding councilman who broke the Sandaime's law instantly had his head lopped off his body by one of the ANBU hidden in the room, silencing the rest of the raging civilian council members who were now shaking in fear. Except for a familiar three council members who actually gave him a rather grateful look.

"Thank you, Karasu-San." Mebuki said, bowing her head to the crow masked ANBU agent.

The masked man simply gave a thumbs up in response after cleaning the blood from his tanto blade before vanishing into the shadows of the room once again.

"Yes, I too should thank him personally for that. Councilman Saotome, along with everyone else in here, knows the penalty for breaking my law. Not even council members are immune to such punishment." Hiruzen said in a cold tone. "Kame-San, please get Inuzuka-Dono an ice pack for that bump on her head so we may continue the meeting. I'll get a cleanup crew to dispose of the remains of the former councilor Saotome later."

The turtle masked ANBU member was quick to bring Tsume an ice pack which she placed on her head to ease the throbbing from both the bump she gave herself and the splitting headache all that yelling gave her. With that out of the way, the Hokage cleared his throat and got the meeting started.

"Now, on to the reason this meeting was called. Upon assessment and interrogation from Ibiki and Inoichi-Dono, it was revealed to me that one Uchiha Sasuke has been deemed as mentally unstable and appears to have been this way since the massacre of the Uchiha clan. And while he didn't witness this happening, it's clear to me that it affected him greatly and only caused more problems as he grew older. Now when he was given a psychological evaluation with the other members of his clan, he was deemed stable by the one who conducted the evaluation. But it's clear to me that it was a lie fabricated by outside sources." Hiruzen explained. "Therefore, it has been decided that Sasuke will be removed from the Ninja program indefinitely, and shall be placed on a form of probation. He is clearly a flight risk who is willing to go do anything for power. He will be seeing a Yamanaka therapist who is completely unbiased, and if he shows signs of imporvement, he shall be allowed to rejoin the ninja program if he wishes."

The shinobi side and the elders, Danzo included, agreed with the Hokage's decision regarding Sasuke. Having a mentally unstable ninja in their ranks wouldn't be good for anyone. Goodness knows what he'd do if he were sent on missions outside the village. So this really is the best course of action. The only members on the civilian side who are okay with this are good old Mebuki, Oichi, and Mitsuhide.

"If there are no objections, then this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, I have a new poll on my profile that I'd like you guys to vote on. One that's going to be crucial to this story's development. My question is this…**_

* * *

 _ **When Jaune signs the Snake Summoning Contract, which of these two summons do you want him to have as his personal summon?**_

 _ **Aoda**_

 _ **Garaga**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading, and may the Force be with you.**_


End file.
